To Pay A Debt
by Elsa007
Summary: Takes place after 3x11. Hook wasn't alone when he ventured across worlds to find Emma and Neal isn't happy when he finds out Hook deviated from their plan. But they aren't the only flames from Emma's past who want to return her memory and get her back to the Enchanted Forest. Who will save the Savior? Has Captain Swan, Swanfire, Gremma, and minor Kilah and Mommy!Milah moments.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who read this! It is my first ever fanfiction and I am looking forward to any reviews to help me improve my writing! Side note-I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of its characters. (Obviously.) Anything you recognize is not mine. Enjoy and please review, favorite and follow! More is coming very quickly.**

**Emma's POV**

"Who was that?" Henry asked me as I returned to our tiny kitchen.

"No idea." I knew I was panting. What the hell had just happened? "Someone must have left the door open downstairs." I reassured him. Looking at my son, a twinge of fear ran through me. If a creep like this one could get into their building what would stop someone with a penchant for children rather than blondes? I would keep a better eye on him from now on. After all, we lived in New York City! I was supposed to be careful! I glanced back at the door warily. "Come on, let's eat." I sat at the table and took a sip of the steaming hot chocolate. I could never remember where I had picked up this idea, but the first time Henry and I had added cinnamon to our morning treat had been a special day indeed. As Henry changed for school I dead bolted the door. Grabbing a quick shower, I made good time throwing on my dark washed skinny jeans and my favorite red leather jacket over a plain white V-neck. I finished up with minimal makeup and tied my mid-calf leather boots in place over thick woolen socks. It may not have been winter but the air in New York was getting a bit crisper each and every day. I emerged from my room and saw Henry sneaking a chocolate bar into his backpack. I grinned and pretended not to notice as I grabbed my own keys off the table.

"Ready to go, kid?" I asked. Henry nodded and I carefully peered out the peep hole in their door before unbolting it and opening it for Henry.

"You okay mom?" he asked cautiously. That kid had always been far too perceptive for my liking.

"It's New York, Henry," I said after a pause. "I guess you just can't be too careful right?"

"Right!" he responded cheerfully, moving on. We were running late so we had to run through the subway station to catch our usual ride. We just made it and Henry found a seat just as the doors closed. I held onto a pole and smiled as Henry's mittened hand found my own gloved fingers. The train began pulling away from the station and I stared blankly out the window. That's when I saw him. My heart stopped. That was the only way to describe it. I was alive but my heart was no longer beating and I certainly was no longer breathing. There he was, looking as perfect as the last time I had seen him. Dark hair ruffled, thick coat wrapped casually around his shoulders, eyes staring directly into my own. He had come here for me, it was so obvious. He didn't look shocked to see me but was staring directly into my eyes as if he had known I was going to be here. Had he been stalking me? My God, did he know about Henry? As I stared into his eyes, memories began pouring through my head. He disappeared from view as the darkness of the tunnel surrounded our car. Henry kicked his feet obliviously against the bench as I whispered his name, a name I hadn't thought of in years. "Neal." I had been 18, almost a child and he, at 21 had been this dazzling, all knowing adult who captivated me. But he had used me to take the fall for those watches, and would have used me as a fallout had any of our other cons not played out. Tallahassee my ass. He probably had a new girlfriend now, one who didn't realize the thief she was playing with was playing her.

"Mom?" I looked down at Henry who was now standing and trying to get to the door. Looking around myself, I realized that we had reached our stop.

"Oh! Sorry kid!" We ran out the doors just as they were closing and walked briskly down the sidewalk, three blocks to his school. I hugged him goodbye but instead of turning and walking away right after that, I stood on the sidewalk and watched him run up the steps and greet his friends. My eyes followed him until he was well within the school doors. I slowly turned and made my way back to the subway station. I descended the stairs slowly and made my way across town to the office building. Sitting in back I kept my eyes peeled for any signs of strange men. From the crazy guy with the guy liner whom I would have sworn was gay until he planted one on her (and to be honest after a kiss that good it was pretty obvious that he was NOT gay) to seeing Neal again, this was proving to be the start to an interesting day. How interesting it was about to become I had no idea. As I entered the office building I fiddled with the shoelace tied to my wrist. I had no idea why I wore it, but every day that I decided I should stop wearing that ridiculous thing, I had this powerful urge to put it back on. I figured it was just a habit I couldn't break.

"Hey Emma!" the overly cheery receptionist called out.

"Hi Beverly." I said, grinning in spite of myself. "Got anything new for me today?" I had just nailed my last case and the perp was sitting in prison waiting for his ever looming court date. This left my schedule horribly clear for doing paperwork. I desperately hoped for a new case.

"Not today, just some paperwork. But Greg called in as he was finishing a case this morning and told me to remind you that you promised him lunch today." Beverly winked suggestively at me. I rolled my eyes and continued walking into the closet that I called my office.

"Thanks Bev," I yelled out as I disappeared.

"Is that really what you're going to wear?" the brunette bombshell called in. "I can run out and get you something else if you want!" Without bothering to respond I kicked the office door shut. It wasn't like this was a date. Not that I'd mind if it was, of course. Greg was my business partner. And everyone knows you don't date coworkers. Almost exactly one year ago this week he had shown up at my door with the most incredible list of credentials ever offered for this sort of rough and tumble job. I mean, this job wasn't exactly the cream of the crop when it came to jobs. It was the sort of job you didn't tell your parents about. Not that I had to worry about that sort of thing, my parents had been MIA ever since I had been found on the side of the road as an infant. Really, mom and dad? Can't even drop me off at a proper hospital, the side of the highway is fine, I'm sure this infant won't get run over by a car or anything!Not that I couldn't take care of myself now of course. I didn't have to feel responsible for this sketchy line of work like Greg might. And sure, I had met bail bonds people that had started off training to be police men, but Greg had been a police man for 8 years or something like that. Somewhere off the coast of Maine, he said, but I never could remember the name of the town no matter how hard I tried. It just kept slipping from my mind. He was brilliant at tracking people down and we had a lot in common. It didn't hurt that he was incredibly gorgeous and had this adorable accent that could always make me smile. Okay who was I kidding, I'd had a crush on him since we had met. There was something about him that made me feel safe, something about him that was so undeniably familiar that I would have sworn I had known him in another life. If I believed in that sort of thing, which I didn't. But it wasn't a date, so none of this nonsense mattered anyway. I buried my head in my arms and groaned.

How did he do that anyway? How did Greg make me feel like there was a past between us, like I knew him so well? The weird thing was, the more I thought about it, the more I started thinking about the creep from this morning. He and Greg were nothing alike of course. He had been the dark and brooding to Greg's light and smiling nature. And of course he began by kissing me when Greg wouldn't go anywhere near me despite my multitude of pathetic hints. But that feeling I got. Like I knew them. That familiarity, it wouldn't go away. Of course there was always Neal. I felt that same familiarity when I had locked eyes with him this morning but that was different. We actually had a past. We had been together for nearly a year. Hell I had carried his child and was raising him! But that same sense of history came with Greg and even the strange nameless man who had shown up on my door step. I couldn't wait for lunch, I needed a drink.

The morning passed tediously, mostly thanks to the boring paperwork that cluttered my desk. As lunch time approached I heard footsteps in the hallway. The three rooms Greg and I rented out in the middle of this upscale office building were not only the smallest and most cramped but also the least sound proof. Three sharp taps rang through the door and I quickly pinched my cheeks and tousled my hair nervously.

"Come in!" I called out. My voice was higher pitched then I had meant it to be. Greg poked his head in the door and smiled at me. My heart fluttered a bit.

"Hey Emma." He said quickly. "I've just got a bit of paperwork to finish up and then I believe we have got a date." I grinned back, praying I didn't look like a dork, and nodded.

"Yeah," Thankfully my voice had returned to its normal tone. "Sounds perfect Greg, I've got some work that needs to get done, like yesterday." He grinned at me. Would I never get used to that perfect smile? "I'll be done in half an hour?" I offered weakly.

"Perfect!" Greg withdrew his head from my office and shut the door behind him. I spent the next thirty minutes fixing my hair and makeup and spritzing myself with a new perfume. Then, adjusting the papers to make it look as though I was extremely busy, I positioned myself in the perfect pose for when he opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I do not own Once Upon a Time (obviously) and anything you recognize is not mine! PLEASE review! I look forward to improving my writing so please tell me your suggestions! **

** Graham**

I withdrew my head from Emma's door. She had called me Greg again. I mean, that is what the desk name plate said and that was what I had introduced myself to her as a year ago, but still. It was all I craved, for her to say my name. I had been dead for almost two years now and I still had this need for her to want me. She was my one true love and I needed her to want me. I had sat alone in the afterlife, thinking about her, day in and day out, sketching her or telling anyone who'd listen about her. I'd been watching over her every day, watching Neal creep back into her life and hope that maybe she could find happiness with him, and watching when she had it all stolen from her when Neal had fallen away. I had seen her falling for the rogue pirate. I was wary of that one at first, but a beautiful young woman named Milah had promised me that Killian Jones was an impeccable and wonderful man and that Emma would be lucky to have him. Of course I had seen Greg and Tamara steal Henry away from her. This particular memory only added to my distress each time I heard her call me Greg. Each time she said Greg I remembered how that name had slipped out of my mouth the day we met. I had cursed myself mentally moments later. She had no memory of me at all, no memory of Storybrooke or anyone in it. It didn't matter if I had called myself Graham, she wouldn't see through the façade.

One year ago, a prayer had been said and the Fates had gotten involved. I didn't mean that in some cheesy, destiny sort of way, but the actual Fates, three women who sat around weaving the past present and future together in terrible, beautiful patterns. Rumpelstiltskin was there of course, the women seemed to know him, dote on him even. This all began that fateful day one year ago when Rumpelstiltskin appeared in the world of the dead. We had been watching, my friend Milah and I, watching as The Dark One gave everything to save his son and his love. We watched as Emma was torn away from her family and as the others were thrown back into the enchanted forest. Then I heard my name. I still felt a chill when I thought back to his voice, telling me of my fate, the thrill and excitement when I learned that my thread had not been snipped just yet. Almost immediately afterwards, I had been called back into the land of the living. I could remember the tingle as many of my new friends faded away around me, becoming ghosts, and as those living people we spied upon, the ones we watched over, became more material. I emerged in a small sitting room I had never been in before. Rumpelstiltskin was still with me, though a mere ghost now, what I had been only moments ago. Milah was there too, holding Gold's hand, having whispered her forgiveness into his ear. Three old women sat around a loom. They called themselves the Fates. Emma had forgotten, they said, and most importantly she had forgotten her true love rendering any kiss completely useless. But she had saved me from my amnesia and I had the power to save her in return. There was a price to be sure, for all magic comes with a price they had repeatedly warned me, but upon hearing the price, I swore I was willing to pay it. I had wanted to set off and save her immediately but they pulled me back, making swear to wait for the sign. I wasn't to save her until it was necessary. They told me what to look for, said that one true kiss would do it, but I wasn't to touch her lips until that day, until the moment arrived. This wasn't an easy task seeing as I'd just gone around for nearly a year simply longing for her.

Each day we worked together presented new challenges towards my patience, especially recently when she began not so subtly dropping hints. We were off to lunch today, her treat as she'd lost our friendly wager, and I sat in my office for the half hour she had asked me for, fidgeting and fixing my hair. I stared out the window. Down on the street people were milling around. New York was certainly nothing like Storybrooke and even less like the enchanted forest but it suited Emma. As I stared out the window listening to the clock on my desk tick out each slow second, two men on the sidewalk caught my attention. In juxtaposition with those hustling and running around them, their awkward stance, just staring at the skyscraper before them was strangely obvious. But it was more than that. They felt, oddly familiar, as if, like me, they didn't belong here. The darker of the two quite obviously did not belong, wearing all black leather and dark eye liner made me look like a piñata in a gay parade. Not that I was judging, but the guy looked weird. Actually, they both had this feel about them this mystery. I sighed. I couldn't place them. I was certain I'd never seen either of them, but these two oddities on the street were as close to the enchanted forest I had felt while walking on this earth. Perhaps they actually _were _from the enchanted forest. Perhaps the sign would soon come and I would be able to once again tell Emma how I felt about her. And then I would pay the price.

I glanced down at my watch and stood quickly, nearly knocking over the chair. I pulled my leather jacket around my shoulders and taking one final look at the mysterious street men I walked around the desk and towards the door.

"Graham." The name came out of the air behind me, sounding like a fresh spring of water would to a parched man. I turned to see her, sitting on the edge of my desk. She had come to visit me in New York a few times over the past year and we had grown close. Now that I had died, I could see all the ghosts that roamed the city, too attached to move on. But she wasn't opaque. She was solid. I smiled at her and she returned.

"Milah, is it time?" I asked.

"Soon. The circumstances must be identical. You must give her the potion. Slip it into her drink or something. After your return here I will arrange for her to get that cut, and then the magic will work." I nodded. The potion Rumpelstiltskin had given me was a memory trigger. It wouldn't make her remember without a splash of true love and a bit of déjà vu. I would tend to the cut and I would kiss her. I truly loved her and the circumstances of our kiss should give the proper amount of déjà vu to force her memory back into her head. Milah squeezed my hand and disappeared. I steadied my nerves, readying myself for the insanity of the afternoon ahead of me, and I left my office. I gave Bev a quick nod before opening Emma's office door. My breath caught in my throat. Her blonde hair fell gracefully over one shoulder, her legs were peeking out from behind her desk and I couldn't help but stare at them for a moment. My eyes followed the soft curve of her cheek down to those soft lips. I wanted so desperately to pull her into my arms and trail that jawbone with my lips before kissing as passionately as I hadn't had the chance to last time. Finally after pregnant pause I shook my head clearing away the thoughts and looked into her sparkling eyes.

"Are you ready to go, Emma?" She nodded and moved to put her own leather jacket on. Being the gentleman that I was, I rushed forward and helped her with the sleeves. I could feel her warmth through the jacket and I held back a sigh. Backing away reluctantly, I gestured to her and she left the office. We made small talk on the elevator, I told her about my last case and she filled me in on hers. When she talked about tackling the idiot to the ground I tried not to smile. I would never stop admiring how tough and rebellious she was. She got it from her mother of course, Snow White had been incredibly tough and I could see her in so many of the things Emma did. I missed my friend and prayed that Regina had continued to repent for Henry's sake and would care for Snow. As they exited the building I saw that the two mysterious gentlemen had disappeared. I kept my eyes open, looking for them the entire trip to the cafe, but I didn't see them. As we sat down and Emma flashed one of those rare smiles my way, I felt my heart thudding in my chest. It was a good feeling, here with Emma, I felt my heart beat more fully then it ever had when I was alive. Today was the day. I would be able to kiss her, to hear her say my name as she remembered our past. I recalled the price I would have to pay, but seeing Emma talk about her son and knowing that the rest of her family was waiting for her made it all worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: This chapter is a bit shorter but I have the next one finished and will post it after I get a few reviews! I'm only posting to get feedback and improve my writing so if that doesn't happen I will probably stop. (Not to be that author who is blackmailing her readers but its true so...review!) Please be as harsh as you would like! I (obviously) don't own OUAT or any of the characters (or I would be writing scripts not fanfiction) anything you recognize is not mine. Enjoy and review!**

**Neal**

Hook and I stood carefully behind a tall potted plant, trying not to be seen by Emma and her friend. Friend, ha. Of course Emma would be going out to lunch with that tall, muscular guy. And then I heard his accent, clear as day, as the man's eyes scanned the sidewalk. He was looking for someone, but who?

"Of course," I heard Hook mumble, "he has an accent. I'm not the unique one anymore." The corners of my mouth twisted up. Hook and I would battle for Emma's affections until she made a choice but we both hated this guy. I had seen him with Emma before and when I told Hook, we had a moment of almost, friendship. _We_ could fight for her but who was this new guy? Did he think he could just step up and claim her now that she lost her memories? He didn't even know about her past or how special she was. Our hate for this one man bonded us just as much as our need to get Emma and Henry safely home. Of course that bond was tested when I found out that Hook had KISSED Emma this morning. Charming had told us that when one had forgotten their true love, true loves kiss didn't work. But here Hook thinks that he needs to try anything possible even a long shot, especially if it meant that he could both kiss her and get the chance to prove that he was her true love over me. I had almost taken a swing at him when he told me. We followed Emma and her friend to a cute little cafe not far from my apartment. We snuck in the back and watched from a booth as the idiot pulled out Emma's chair. We had a plan. It was going to be horrible and Emma would hate us for as long as she remained oblivious of Storybrooke and her true past and probably longer knowing how well she held a grudge, but the Enchanted Forest needed a savior. Regina had gotten the key for us. I almost laughed, having seen the movie version of this, but the thought of how close I was to Emma and to Henry sobered me up pretty quickly. She had seen me this morning and instead of pretending not to notice her as was the plan, I hadn't been able tear my eyes away from her. And there was Henry, completely oblivious to his father's presence. It killed me, but it also gave me hope. My son had that effect on people, hope. A waitress walked over to our booth and loudly announced her arrival.

"Hey! I'm Melanie and I will be taking care of you boys today." Neither Hook nor I took our eyes off Emma but instead flapped our hands at the waitress in an attempt to quiet her down.

"Shhhhhhhhh!" We both hissed murderously. "We'll just get coffee." I added in an attempt to be slightly civil.

"Mhm." The woman said sweetly. "You boys have fun spying. I'll be right back."

"Yup." I said, without looking at her.

"Sure thing, love." Hook added, also training his eyes on Emma. We could just make out bits of their conversation.

"And then this guy kisses me, right?" Emma says. I turned and glared at Hook who has the gall to grin back sheepishly. "But that's not even the worst part about today! I saw Henry's father! Staring right at me on the subway! I mean, what if he knows? I can't let Henry get hurt the same way her hurt me! I'm not letting that bastard near my son." My face fell, and I stared at my shoes, my heart dropping a thousand stories and smashing into the cold hard ground. Hook has the good sense to keep his mouth shut about this one. The man reaches out and takes Emma's hand in his. I felt Hook tense up beside me and I know that he has balled his hands into fists, just as I did at that motion. The man says something reassuring to Emma and she smiles, relaxing visibly. "Thanks Greg, you always know what to say." Hook begins to mumble behind him, and I smile, realizing that I am saying the same thing in my own head as Hook is verbalizing. The waitress returns with our coffee and I look up at her face. She looks familiar but I cannot place her. Mind you, I have come into this cafe before so I've probably actually seen her, but no! Hook is looking at her strangely, too.

"Excuse me, lass," Hook says quietly, "Have we met before?" the woman smiles and nods. "Where?"

"If you cannot see now, then my telling you will not help you remember. But I have the strangest feeling we will see each other soon." She says airily before drifting off. She isn't three yards away when she turns and looks into Hook's eyes. "Nice tattoo, by the way." Hook and I share a look over this new and strange development. Before I can say anything Hook's face lights up and he points to his right. I follows the path his finger points out and I see Emma's friend (Greg she called him) making his way to the bathroom. A quick glance tells us that Emma is too enthralled with her menu to notice us, so we both stand up and nonchalantly follow this Greg character. I feel a bit like a secret agent as we step into the urinals next to 'Greg'. I open my mouth to speak but someone beat me to it.

**Author's note-Greg isn't the only one in this chapter that isn't who Neal thinks they are...any guesses at who Melanie is?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading! See previous disclaimers-anything you recognize is not mine. Please review! I know this chapter is pretty short but I am trying to keep the story moving along and if I made it longer it would have just been fluff and pointless frivolity which is not the point. I have the next chapter finished so as soon as I get some good editing and/or feedback in reviews I will post it. Enjoy!**

**Hook**

Baelfire and I step into these ridiculous stall things on either side of this fair haired idiot and I tilted my head, looking at Baelfire. Baelfire opened his mouth to speak but I know I'd be damned if I let the young one beat me too it. I will have the first word. Sentences enter my mouth but before I get the chance to articulate them, someone else starts talking.

"I saw you this morning." Greg said calmly. "Both of you, outside the office building. It looked like you were staring at my window but I realize now it was Emma's, wasn't it. I closed his mouth awkwardly and saw Baelfire do the same. "Then she told me about her morning." Greg turned to me. "You must be the man who kissed her this morning, which makes you," he looked at Baelfire, "Henry's father." We both nodded slowly, a little to shocked to speak. This was a waste of time. The Enchanted Forest and all its occupants was in danger! The reptilian woman was advancing on the innocents ever moment they delayed. Emma needed to remember now!

"Look, lad, I'm sure you really like Emma, I mean look at her, who wouldn't fall for someone as marvelous as her, but there are quite a few people who are far ahead of you in line, to put it bluntly, and you don't know who she truly is. You don't know her past or her destiny." Instead of retorting angrily as I expected him too, the man just chuckled softly.

"I expect I know her past _and_ her destiny much better than either of you. But I will give you a chance, why do you need Emma to remember?" He asked. Baelfire answered quickly.

"Her family is in danger. I know it seems like she resents them now but she just doesn't remember. People will die if we don't get her back."

"So you need a savior?" Greg asked. My eyes narrowed at the word. Baelfire immediately told Greg that they did and that he needed to stay in the bathroom for a bit, while we talked to Emma. This was the plan. We would go and take her now. It was all in motion. Soon everything would be alright, but something wasn't sitting well with me.

"Wait a moment lad," I motioned Baelfire to stop. Incredulity filled Bae's eyes as I slowed our carefully laid plan. "You, Greg, we never said anything about Emma forgetting or needing to remember, how did you know?" Greg smiled pleasantly but said nothing. "And you called her a savior, why would you do that?"

"Am I wrong?" He asked. We were silent and he continued. "You want the savior? I can give you your savior. Now is as good a time as any I suppose. Meet me back at our office." Greg zipped up, washed his hands and left the bathroom silently.

"What the hell is going on here?" Bae asked after a moment.

"I'm not sure, but I think that we should give him a chance. He knows something, I'm not sure what. And did you see his boot?"

"His boot?" Baelfire asked, bewildered. "What does his boot have to do with anything?"

"Be a bit more perceptive lad. You remember how Emma was always wearing that key chain around her neck and that bootlace on her wrist?" Baelfire nodded smiling.

"I gave her that key chain."

"Yes, yes that's all very touching but where did she get that bootlace?"

"I-I don't know. She wasn't wearing it when I first knew her, she must have picked it up sometime after that. But what does he have to do with something Emma's had since Storybrooke?"

"Maybe nothing, but his right boot was lace-less, and the lace holding his left boot together was a perfect match for the one around Emma's wrist. Why wouldn't a man just buy a new pair of laces? Or wear different shoes? He knows something, I'm sure of it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Disclaimer-Anything you recognize is not mine (see previous disclaimers) Enjoy!-read and REVIEW! please! I am about to post a whole bunch of chapters at once. I'm sorry if this confuses you! The disclaimer applies to all chapters in this fanfiction and just so you know, I do have more written so review and I will post! Enjoy!**

**Neal**

Emma and Greg returned to the office building just after Hook and I got back. We watched from behind the potted plants as they walked side by side back into the building. I was steaming inside. If Hook hasn't been so insistent on letting things with this Greg guy play out-if he weren't so convinced that Greg knew something, we would have Emma safely aboard the Jolly Roger and Henry would nearly be in my arms. We would be halfway done with returning. But Hook was both insistent, convinced, and happened to be one of the most stubborn people I had ever met. And now here we were in the bushes as Emma walked away with that man. After they were long gone, Hook and I casually entered the building and waited for an elevator. They got on and I pressed the button Greg had indicated. I glanced over at Hook. As soon as the elevator had begun moving he had grabbed the railing looking around nervously.

"It's supposed to move, pirate." I said. My words had come out less harshly then I had intended but Hook still looked mildly offended. I couldn't help but think about how complicated my relationship with this man had been over the past few hundred years. I lost my mother because of him, but before I had known it was his fault I had looked up to him, thought of him as a second father, we'd fought and I had hated him for nearly a hundred years for the way he had torn my family apart. I'd just forgiven him in Neverland when I discovered his feelings and actions toward Emma. And now, though we were this odd sort of alliance, we were both in love with Emma, both hoping she would choose us. The ding of the elevator sounded and we emerged in a small room with a busty blonde at a desk. Just the Greg emerged from a set of doors and smiled at us.

"These men are friends of mine Bev, would you get us some coffee?" The woman smiled at us and turned to fix a few cups.

"How's Emma?" I asked. "Did your trick work? Does she remember?"

"Oh, I don't know." He responded nonchalantly.

"You don't know?" Hook snarled in return. "How is it that you don't know?"

"Well I haven't tried it yet." He said taking a sip of his beverage. "She's with a, er, client at the moment." A low growl escaped Hooks lips. "She's a lovely lady, I think you'd like her Killian, perhaps I will introduce you as soon as they are finished." Killian would have taken a swing at him then if Emma's door hadn't opened at that moment. A tall woman with a hood over her head exited quickly. I couldn't see her face. She nodded at Greg and disappeared into what I could only assume was his office.

"Who was that?" I asked him.

"A friend, look it's very important to the return of Emma's memory that you both pretend she's gone. Left the building. You don't have to lie just don't mention her." He spoke rapidly, removing his jacket and running his hands through his hair.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked.

"Emma is about to get back her memory." Greg turned to face the receptionist. "Bev wet this for me with some cold water." He handed her a handkerchief from his pocket. She ran off just as Emma burst through the door. My throat caught in my chest. She was beautiful. And bleeding. A small cut above her left eye caught my attention.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: See previous disclaimers and review this story! Enjoy and thank you for reading!**

**Hook**

She was bloody gorgeous. And also bloody, she had been cut, just above her left eye. Whoever had laid a finger on Emma Swan was a fool. If she hadn't decked them, it was certain both I and Baelfire would deal with them later.

"She hit me!" Emma grumbled. "I mean I know she's-" she broke off noticing hook and I "You. And you! Of course you two know each other, I should have guessed."

"Emma, ignore them. I need to take care of that cut." Greg cut in. Had Emma known who I was I would have rushed forward in that moment and tended to her wound myself, but as it was, I didn't think Swan would have taken too kindly to my interference.

"No Greg, these are the guys I was telling you about-they need to go." Emma shot a glare our way that reminded me so much of the girl I had come to know on that beanstalk I nearly retaliated. But she wasn't that girl, she didn't remember the beanstalk, or the hospital, or my ship, or Neverland. Or me. She knew Baelfire, or Neal as she called him, but when she looked at me, her eyes were vacant.

"Emma, try something new won't you? Trust me." Greg put his arm on her, stopping her from rushing at us. He looked directly at me with a hint of a smile on his lips. I wanted to punch him. How could he know that? Who was this man? He continued speaking to her in a calming voice. "They are here as my clients and they won't pose a threat to you. They leave today and you won't see them in this office ever again." Emma visibly relaxed but still held tension in her shoulders. How I wished just the sound of my voice would affect her like that. Her eyes narrowed slightly like they did every time she was about to be stubborn or bossy.

"We'll then I think I will be leaving until they're gone." She turned on her heal and Neal and I both started nervously-she couldn't leave! We needed her now! Before either of us could do a thing Greg grabbed Emma's arm and pulled her back.

"Do you trust me?" He asked pulling her close to him. Emma's breathing visibly stuttered and my hands curled into fists. If this idiot couldn't deliver what he promised he would be dead by the end of the day. Dead. And that witch who had hit her? She would pay too. Watching as the blonde wearing next to nothing returned with Greg's handkerchief, I was shaking in anger. Not only did she not know who I was, not remember a thing, but the way she was staring up at Greg, she had never looked at me like that. Not in Neverland, not when we said goodbye. She loved him and my heart was shattered. I would have ran out, leaving her to be happy if we hadn't needed a savior so badly. If Prince Charming wasn't waiting for Emma so intently back home I would have given up, let her be happy. I would never stop loving her, but she was happier with this man then I'd ever seen her. Swan was sitting on the blonde's desk with her legs touching Greg's. She was looking up into his eyes, trusting and happy. I so desperately wanted to be in his place. He dabbed at her eye and after a few moments of tortuous silence Emma's brow wrinkled in confusion.

"What is it?" Greg asked gently.

"I have the strangest sense of déjà vu." She responded, her voice, now calm and almost, happy, sounding like water on my parched ears. Emma was happy. I was so torn. I wanted nothing more than her happiness, and if that meant my death by her father's hand when we returned Savior-less so be it, but what if there was the slightest chance that with her memories, I could make her feel that way, then I wouldn't be able to walk away from her. I was selfish, but there it was. I just wanted her.

"That's because this happened before." Greg responded. That caught my attention. What was going on? Did she remember something?

"It has?" She asked still calmly. He nodded. I felt Baelfire's hand grip my shoulder tightly. I knew he was hoping this somehow was forcing her to remember.

"Do you remember what happens next?" Greg whispered. My heart felt ready to burst, something was about to happen, but what? Emma's beautiful blonde hair slipped over her shoulder as she leaned forward and smiled.

"I think so." She whispered back. I felt as though I were standing behind a one way window. Baelfire and I could see them but they were in their own little world, completely oblivious. Emma stood up and stepped towards to him so that the entire length of their bodies were touching. Then, in one moment that tore my heart entirely to shreds, she kissed him. His arms wrapped gently around her waist as they came together, happily. I felt a tear dripping down my cheek. This idiot had a sick mind, getting us here only to force us to watch this heart wrenching sight. Suddenly Emma's eyes flew open and she stumbled backwards, a single tear tripping down her cheek.

"Did you see that?" She asked, almost angrily. He smiled and pulled her back in for another kiss. Emma's eyes stayed wide open zooming back and forth, looking at things the rest of us were not privy to. I couldn't watch this. If Baelfire's hand weren't gripping my shoulder so tightly I would be running away. Running away from the pain and taking care of myself like the coward I was. Swan had been right-I'd always operated that way. Take care of myself and I would never get hurt. It was when I cared about my brother when his death ripped me apart and changed who I was to the worst possible version of myself, a pirate with a drinking problem. Then I cared for Milah, and when she was torn from me I became a vindictive fool who thought of nothing but revenge. So I closed my emotions off, I was more of a coward then the crocodile could have been on his worst day, and I remained that way until I let Swan in. And when I fell for Emma Swan, I changed again. I stopped fighting for revenge, stopped running away like a coward, and began fighting for her. I changed who I was for her and when she was gone, the only thing that kept me from returning to my dark hell-hole was the idea that I could find her. She was still alive and I could go rescue her. But she made her choice. And it turned out that Baelfire wasn't the one I needed to watch out for, it was this unknown entity who knew things that were impossible for him to know, and who apparently meant more to her than anyone else ever had. But she didn't remember. Mayhap once she recalled every fiery moment we spent together, ever look between us, every touch and kiss and word, she would choose me. Finally after what seemed an eternity they pulled apart, Emma gasping for air. The room was silent, as three men who loved this girl with every fiber of their beings waited with baited breath. Finally this beautiful creature spoke.

"I remember." Baelfire and I let out sighs of relief but Greg looked at her nervously. Emma looked at our grinning faces, returning the smile, all tears disappearing from sight. My heart seemed to pull itself back together, slowly repairing as I saw recognition in Swan's eyes. Her smile was beautiful. Shining, emanating light around her, until suddenly it fell from her face. She took a step towards me and I held my arms open, waiting for her to step in them. My desolation from only a moment ago had disappeared the moment she smiled at me. Suddenly she stopped in her tracks and slowly turned to look at Greg. Terror and confusion filled her eyes as she stared up at him.

"No." She shook her head, backing away from him. He smiled down gently.

"Hello savior." He said softly. My brow furrowed. Who was this man? How did Emma know him and more importantly, why did he terrify her? I put my hand on my sword ready to defend her at a moment's notice. Her hand reached out, trembling as she touched his face.

"That's impossible," she whispered, trembling "Graham?" He grinned cheekily, twisting my stomach into a ball. She knew him all right, and his name wasn't Greg.

"I had a debt to pay." The mysterious man said in response. "You made me remember once, it was my turn."

"But how?" Emma's inquisitive mind demanded to know and I was glad-what was going on? "Graham, Regina crushed your heart, I was there, you died in my arms, how are you here?" Her eyes were wide and questioning. Graham snorted.

"Rumpelstiltskin." He said. I felt my skin itch at the sound of the crocodile's name and I heard a small noise come out of the back of Baelfire's throat. When he died he brought us to the Fates and they told us of a prayer. That you would remember and return home. We were to wait until the sign and then bring you back. Then I could pay the price for our magic and you and Henry would be able to return to the enchanted forest to save them from the wicked witch."

"Who are the Fates?" Emma asked. I could tell by the way her nose was crinkled that she was still adjusting and wrapping her mind around everything. I wanted to put my hand on her arm, offer her some comfort, but I still felt like an outsider in this exchange.

"Three old women who raised my father." Baelfire's added to the conversation awkwardly. Emma nodded accepting this without argument. She seemed to be accepting the details if only to get out the important questions.

"What price?"

"All magic comes with a price, Emma." He returned, almost sadly, "and we are happy to pay this one for you." Emma shifted uncomfortably, As Graham clutched his chest. "Once we save you, our fates remain the same."

"What? So you still," She drifted off as that fiery stubbornness came over her. "No! No I won't let you die." Graham nearly collapsed and Emma caught him in her arms. She covered his lips with hers. After pulling away from the kiss she called out, sobbing. "Graham please!" I had never seen Swan cry before, and here she was, sobbing like a child. "I can't lose you again." It was him. All along, I thought the man she had once loved was Neal, and maybe she thought so too, but she had loved this man. And now that he was back, for however brief of a time in her life, there would be no room for me. Could one die of a broken heart? The crocodile's hand may not have been plunging into my chest, but I could feel my heart being ripped out and crushed to dust before my eyes. It was not me. It would never be me. And I hated that. I hated him. I hated Neal. I hated Milah for leaving me, I hated the Crocodile for taking her, I hated Graham for being Emma's true love, and most of all I hated myself, for opening back up only to be hurt more than I had ever been hurt before. I always said Emma Swan would be the death of me and now I knew it would be true. Because without her, what would the point of living be?


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: See previous disclaimers-read-review-and enjoy! Thank you for supporting me!**

**Emma**

This was more than déjà vu. Graham was dying in my arms. Again. And again, there was nothing I could do but shout his name. The worst part about it, was that it was my fault. Again. Regina killed him so that I couldn't have him and now he was dying again so that I would remember. For a savior I sure had a tall kill list. The only thing keeping me sane in the midst of all of this was Hook's hand on my shoulder. Hook. Killian Jones. That was a whole other issue. I couldn't deal with that until I knew what was happening right here right now. A million questions still floated through my mind. Did Henry magically remember after my kiss with Graham? Who was the women who had hit me? Because looking back she had been very precise with the injury she made and it was the same on as when Regina hit me the day Graham died the first time. She was involved, I was sure of it. Where did she go? Hook had said my family was in danger. Where were Mary Margaret and David? Had Killian really tried to use true love's kiss on me? Did he really think it would work? Why hadn't it worked? Whoa. Where had that come from? Did I think Killian was my true love? These all raced through my mind in seconds and I was drawn back to the man in my arms once more. His hand was resting on my shoelace bracelet and a tear was dripping down his cheek. His eyes were opened but I knew he was gone. He was disappearing. Right before my eyes he faded away. First he just looked fuzzy, like a blurry picture. But then he turned nearly opaque and within a minute, he was completely gone. My arms were empty. Sobs wracked my body. This was my fault. Graham was kind. He had saved my mother from Regina. He had befriended Henry when he felt the most alone and he had believed in him when none of the rest of us had. And he had loved me. He made me feel loved, like I had only felt one other time before him. I had liked him. I had liked him a lot. He brought me back to life when I was at a low point in my life. But had I loved him? Maybe. The way he loved me? No.

Despite all of that, he was my friend, he had looked out for me in New York when I was lost. He brought back my memories. And his death was, once again, my fault. So I wept. Out of guilt, for my fault in his death, out of shame, for not being able to truly love this wonderful man who so clearly loved me, and out of sadness, for my friend who was gone. Then Killian's hand was gone from my shoulder. A quick glance up through my veil of tears and I saw that he was staring out the window. I couldn't see his face, but I knew from his stance that he wasn't happy. I turned to look at Neal and my brow furrowed. He was hugging a woman. The woman who had cut me.

"Who are you?" I asked bluntly, my voice quivering. She smiled. A beautiful and delicate smile. Killian turned to see what I was talking about and gasped, his hand clutching at his heart. Was he about to fall? The way Graham had fallen? I jumped up and reached an arm out to him a sob catching in my throat, when I saw that he was staring at the women like she was a ghost. The way I had been looking at Graham moments ago. I turned back to the stunning woman, understanding.

"You're Milah, from the tattoo." She laughed. An image of waterfalls ran through my mind. If that was Milah, I had absolutely no chance whatsoever with Killian. He was simply flirting, I was the second choice. Perhaps 300 years had lowered his standards but now that he saw _her_ he would never go for someone as simple and non-special as me. She nodded.

"I know what you're thinking, Emma, my dear." She said. Her voice was lower than I had expected, but it suited her. And it was just as perfect as everything else about her. "Graham and I have been watching over you all and I feel as though I've known you long enough to see exactly what is on your mind. Emma, this is not your fault. Neither was his death the first go around." My hands slowly stopped shaking. I had never met Milah before, but her words were calming, they held weight within me, like I trusted her. I mean the woman was dead for God's sake, she saw everything. She must know what she was talking about, right? "Regina killed him then, and he choose to die now."

"Were you part of the deal?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me. "He kept saying 'we'." Milah rolled her eyes as if amused.

"He was being a bit melodramatic." She responded dryly. "I wasn't supposed to come back but I needed to see my boys again. Oh and I needed to make sure Graham did the job right! He's a weakling, had I not been here he would have kissed you on day one, the fool." I let out a laugh through my tears. "Emma, he is fine. I am taking care of him. It's the least I can do after you gave me the most beautiful grandchild this world has ever seen." I started at that. Of course, Milah was Henry's grandmother. I hadn't thought about that. And Hook and Milah…and then in Neverland we…between Neverland and curses these timelines were extremely screwed up. "Now I don't have much time. You, young man." Milah clutched Neal's face in her hands. "First, my darling I am so sorry for leaving the way I did. We were going to go back for you once you grew up but a pirate ship was no place for a child and your father loved you more than he could ever love me. Had I stolen you away, he would never have let me go and I couldn't return. I was a coward and I will never forgive myself for that." Neal shook his head, trying to respond but she battled on. "No, no, I don't have much time." she held up a hand. "See I am already fading. I want to tell you how tremendously proud of you I am. I love you more than anything and I am so, so proud of you. You were a fantastic son, and you are an even better father. I'm not quite sure how you got to be such a great parent, seeing the references you had. Why you're horrible at relationships I understand, but,"

"Hey!" Neal blurted out, looking offended.

"Oh come on, you left a perfectly wonderful girl, pregnant, and about to go to prison for something you did because a wooden man with a lying problem told you to? You were the adult! Hell she was 17 and you were, what? 250? You should have known better, young man. And don't get me started on that idiot Tamara! But enough with you," She turned to Killian who was still staring at Milah warily. "My dearest love, I've missed you so much." She reached her hands out and clutched his hands in hers. She pulled him in close and whispered something in his ear. My heart broke in two. Of course. He belonged to Milah. I didn't have a chance with him. Milah was claiming him now, in the simple act of confident familiarity. Killian had always been so comfortable around me, always flirting. But I had always felt so uncomfortable, so unsure. I couldn't open myself up, I couldn't make a choice between my first love, so familiar and easy, and this all-consuming true love that I was so afraid of. But now that the choice was gone, now that I knew I could never have him, I realized that it was the familiarity that I held on to, not Neal. I knew now that I loved Killian, that had I retained memory of who he was True Love's Kiss would have worked in a heartbeat. I loved Killian Jones. And he loved her. And there was nothing I could do about it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Thanks for reading! I appreciate reviews and I hope you like this!**

**Hook**

She was disappearing right before my eyes, and yet somehow this pain was nothing compared to the knowledge that Emma was gone from me, yet still here. She leaned in and whispered something in my ear

"Love her. She would be a fool not to choose you. I am lucky enough to know True Love when I see it and this is it." Then after a kiss on my cheek and a final smile, she too was gone. True Love. Ha. Emma loved Graham and even with him dead she would never choose me over Neal. He was the father of her child and she had wanted a family since birth. She had been alone and a family with Henry and Neal and her parents, it was exactly what she needed. I just mixed up the picture.

"Hook," She began. There it was. That knife in my heart. Hook. I could never be Killian Jones to her, she could never love me the way I loved her. Look at what she must see-just a one handed pirate with a drinking problem. She deserved so much more than me.

"Come on, we need to get Henry and get you home. The Enchanted Forest needs a Savior." I stormed out of the room and pressed the button on the wall that called the moving box and waited. Emma and Baelfire followed. We were silent, our dead haunting us still, despite their physical absence. Emma waved her hand and a yellow car pulled over. I followed her lead and we all pilled in the back seat. She gave an address and the taxi sped off. Emma turned to me ready to speak, but I didn't want to hear it. I turned my head, staring out the window as we slowly crept through crowds of these zooming horseless carriages, buildings that touched the sky and people. There were people everywhere. I didn't know if I had ever seen this many people at once. Lights were flashing, horns honking and more noise than a man could focus on in his lifetime. It was all a welcome distraction. I didn't want her half-hearted apologies, explanations or even false testimonies of love. I knew the truth. And it broke me. After the awkward pause that followed my actions Baelfire spoke up.

"Who was he?" His voice was cracking. I knew seeing his mother again after she abandoned him must have been excruciatingly difficult and had I not been so angry I would have wished to comfort the lad.

"Graham. He was the sheriff when I moved to Storybrooke. He was the huntsman. He saved Snow White's life and Regina took his heart for his trickery. She kept it so that she could control him. They were having an affair until I came and," She trailed off. I hazarded a glance back at her, to see the expression on her face. Embarrassment. I perked up a bit at this. Not heartbreak, not the painful memory of a loved one, she was embarrassed to tell this story.

"And?" I prompted.

"And he left her for me so she crushed his heart."

"But he remembered?" Baelfire asked.

"Yes. He kissed me and remembered. He said thank you and kissed me again and then he was gone." I shuddered. That was exactly what had happened with Milah. I so wanted to hold her hand, to comfort her but Baelfire had already put an arm around her shoulder. I continued to stare out the window until we reached a large brick building. We hopped out and Emma asked the driver to stay for a minute. Baelfire and I followed Emma into the building and through the maze of white hallways. We entered a small room and Emma walked up to a women at a desk.

"Hey Pam, I need Henry, there's been a family emergency." She said hurriedly. I could feel Neal tensing up beside me. Of course he would be excited to see his son, I was happy to see the lad and he wasn't even mine.

"Oh my God Emma, is everything okay?"

"My mother is ill and we need to go help them. They live in," She paused and looked at us. "Um, England. Yeah, so he will be missing school for a while. I will contact you and let you know when he'll be back." Emma replied nervously.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Let me call him up here for you." She picked up one of those phone things and pressed the brightly colored buttons. "Yes, Miss Dahlberg? Could you send Henry to my office immediately? Tell him to bring his things, his mother is here for him." She waited a moment, apparently listening to a response. "Wonderful! Thank you Miss Dahlberg!" She set the phone back down and turned to us. "He will be here shortly!" Emma smiled and turned to us.

"I'm sure he will be running down here after what happened this afternoon." She said quietly, glancing over her shoulder to look at this Pam. She quieted her voice. "I'm assuming you have a way to get us back." Baelfire laughed.

"Oh yeah, just wait and see."

"And my parents? Is it Regina?" She asked warily.

"No, Regina is on our side for once. It's a different witch." I added.

"You won't believe this Emma." Baelfire said.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"The Wicked Witch of the West." Emma burst out a sharp laugh.

"Are you kidding me? Have you tried throwing some water on her?" I turned my head sharply.

"What is that about? In the first battle you dumped your water bottle on her and simply increased her anger at us. You never explained properly why." I asked Baelfire.

"You dumped a water bottle on her?" Emma laughed. "That's fantastic!"

"It would have been fantastic had it worked."

"What was it supposed to do?" I asked, cutting in to their little private conversation.

"Melt her." Emma said simply. "What about the monkeys? IS that real?" Neal groaned.

"I wish. She has an army of flying men. They are short and move in a monkey-like fashion but they think and act like ruthless little men who can fly."

"And Dorothy? Is she there?" Emma asked. Baelfire bowed his head.

"Not exactly. You see," His head shot up. "Henry!" I spun around.

"Hey mom!" He said. Baelfire's grin lit up his face and he began to speak but I put my hand on his arm. I knew that look in his eyes. It was the one Emma had on her face a couple days ago when I acted to familiarly with her. He didn't know us. "Is everything okay?" Emma noticed it too and was looking back and forth from Henry to Baelfire.

"Um, let me explain in the car, okay?" she said shakily. She led Henry out glancing back at us with a forlorn sense of sadness in her eyes. Glancing at Baelfire I saw the heartbreak in his face as well. This was not going to be an easy day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Alright faithful readers-here it is-a LONG chapter! Enjoy and Review! Thank you so much for reading!**

**Neal**

He didn't remember me. My son had no idea who I was. I stumbled out of the school after Emma and Hook and slowly clambered into the back seat of the taxi. Hook sat in the front and Emma sat between Henry and me. Emma had finally remembered and I had to watch her with someone who considered her the love of her life. My mom had come back and then disappeared before my eyes. And now my son, my little boy, had no clue who I was and I didn't know how to make him remember.

"Mom, what's going on?" Henry asked.

"My parents have contacted me. They need my help. So we are going to help them."

"But why? They gave you up? You don't owe them anything! If I had been put up for adoption I wouldn't give my birth parents anything." He said angrily. Emma turned to me sadly.

"He's been very anti-adoption lately." She said softly.

"Who are these guys?" Henry said bluntly.

"And the pre-teen attitude has begun." She turned back to Henry. "Henry this is," Emma paused and swallowed hard. "Baelfire." She looked at me and shook her head slightly. "Not yet." She whispered. "And that is Killian." While Hook perked up at the sound of his real name on Emma's lips I shuddered. That was the part of the past I didn't want to be associated with. It was bad enough that most of the Enchanted Forest called me Baelfire but now for some unknown reason Emma had introduced me to my son as Baelfire as well. But Hook wanted to forget his present and go back to his youth. Simply hearing Emma saying Killian had perked him up immeasurably. Hook had been bitter all day. Ever since we found out Greg was in fact Graham who had been Emma's Storybrooke boyfriend, he had been acting more like the Captain Hook of the past few years than the Killian Jones he had been trying to be since Neverland. "They are old friends and they are going to help us go home."

"Why do we need help? Where do your parents live anyway?" He asked.

"They live in a pretty remote forest and it is going to take some work to get there." We pulled up at the harbor and Emma threw some money at the driver. We walked down the plank to the Jolly Roger and Hook hoped aboard, throwing down the gangplank.

"We're taking a ship?" Henry asked excitedly. "It looks like a pirate ship mom! This is so cool!" Henry rushed aboard and began checking everything else.

"Do you have a bean?" she asked. I shook my head.

"We had one but we used it to get here. We have a different method to get home but it's all on you." I helped her aboard and led her to the safe. I twisted the combination lock and pulled out a bag. "There's a reason the Wicked Witch is fighting your parents. It wasn't random. We stole something from her, something that will bring you back." I pulled back the edges of the bag and showed her our prize. She looked up at me shocked.

"After everything in Storybrooke and Neverland I never thought I would be shocked until this moment. Ruby slippers? A pair of ruby slippers are supposed to bring me home? Don't they just transport the wearer? What about Henry and Killian and you? Am I supposed to be able to bring you with me?"

"They aren't exactly like the Wizard of Oz portrays them." I assured her. "Actually there is no Wizard of Oz which was highly disappointing." She laughed. "You are going to be placed in the Maidenhead of the ship, click your heals three times and focus on the Enchanted Forest while saying-"

"There's no place like home?" She asked. I grinned.

"Yeah." I glance over at Henry who was now asking Hook about a million questions about his ship. "When are you going to tell him?" I asked. Emma looked down at her feet and kicked at a loose nail in the wood.

"I don't know. I assumed he would have remembered when I did. I don't want to freak him out."

"What did you tell him? About who his father was?" she grinned halfheartedly.

"Regina must actually like you because for the longest time I would make up stories about how his father was the son of an evil magician and had to leave us to go save his people. At least, that's what we both remember. After we got our apartment in New York he asked again and I couldn't remember why it was so important that I lie to him so I told him what I knew to be true." Emma hung her head. "I'm sorry Neal." I shook my head and lifted her chin up.

"I told you in Neverland. After everything I put you through, you don't ever have to apologize to me for anything." The ship began to leave port and I saw Henry up at the helm, Hooks arms around him helping him steer the Jolly Roger. I remembered when I was just a boy and he had shown me how to sail, trying to be a father to me. My blood boiled a bit at that. Now he was trying to be a father to my own son. And there was nothing I could do about it. I stalked up to the main deck and stood next to Hook. "Hey, Captain, why don't you let me teach Henry to sail. I know as well as you do." I glared at him. Hook nodded and stepped back.

"All right lad, this is my First Mate, Baelfire. He is going to show you where to go."

"Aye, aye captain!" Henry shouted happily.

"There's a good lad." Hook chortled and walked away slowly. There was a silence in the air. I didn't know how to speak to him now that I was keeping so many secrets from him.

"So you've got a really cool name." He says, breaking the silence. I laughed.

"Thanks. My parents were a little crazy." Henry laughed. I loved that sound. He was happy. That, at least, was something.

"So where are we going?" he asked. "Where is this forest?"

"A long way off, your mom is going to get us there." I glanced back down at Emma and my stomach clenched once more. She was speaking to Hook. Of course. He had been trying to take my family from my father first and now he was taking my new family from me. But as I looked harder I realized that it was Emma who was trying to speak to Hook and he was practically ignoring her. What was that about? I pointed Henry out into open sea as Emma pulled her boots off and slipped on the ruby slippers. "All right Henry, that's enough for now. Come on, we've got to help your mom." He followed me and we walked up to Emma. "Are you ready?" I asked.

"As ready as I will ever be." She turned to Henry. "Come on kid, I've got to explain something to you." They sat down and she began telling Henry the truth. Part of the truth anyway. She doesn't tell him who I am. She simply goes over the curse and how she and he broke it. At the end he is looking at her like she's crazy.

"Are you okay?" he finally asked.

"Yes. And I'm about to prove to you that I'm telling the truth."

"How?" he asked.

"Do you see these shoes?" She poked a foot out.

"Yeah, they look like from the Wizard of Oz." he replied. Hook's eyes narrowed.

"What is this Wizard of Oz? Baelfire brought it up when she showed up in the first place." Hook cut in.

"Well the Wicked Witch is attacking my parents and we need to go stop her. So you've got to try to believe as hard as you can and we are going to go to the Enchanted Forest, my home." She said finally.

"Mom, I don't know what you're trying to do, but how can you expect me to believe in something as ridiculous as that?" Emma put her hand on his head and ruffled Henry's hair.

"Because kid, you've got the heart of the truest believer." She looked at me.

"Stay with him?" I nodded and smiled at Henry who looked back at me very suspiciously. Emma followed Hook to the maidenhead and laid still as he tied her to it. Closing her eyes Emma took a deep breath. A small smile appeared on her face as she began clicking her heals.

"There's no place like home. There's no place like home. There's no place like home." Wind began to pick up and the water around the ship began swirling like a cyclone. I grabbed Henry's hand and we both clung to the mast. Hook wrapped his arms in the netting and I looked at Emma nervously. She had a wide grin on her face and instead of holding on for dear life, her arms were outspread, like a bird in flight. Water sprayed up around her and the shoes on her feet were glowing a bright red color. The Jolly Roger began quaking, rocking back and forth and lifted straight up out of the water.

"Holy crap!" Henry yelled over the wind.

"Hey!" I called back, my father instinct kicking in. "Watch your language young man!" He grinned back deviously. A bright green light flashed around us and suddenly we were descending once again. The Jolly smashed into a deep ocean and water splashed violently over the edges of the ship effectively soaking all of us. I looked first to Henry, making sure he was all right. Water was dripping from his hair and his mouth and eyes were wide open.

"That. Was. So. COOL!" he exclaimed rushing to the port side, looking at the castle in the near distance. "What is that castle? Where is the witch? Where do we live? This is so cool!" he exclaimed. I ran to untie Emma from the Maidenhead. She stepped onto the deck again, grinning ear to ear.

"I forgot how magic felt." She said briefly. Magic. The root of my problems and yet the answer to so many as well. Hook emerged from his cabin with Snow's raven. He lofted her into the air and the bird took off for the castle.

"To let them know we're here." Hook said before returning to the helm. "The wind is against us, we may need to sleep aboard the ship." He added. "Princess Swan, you and Henry shall share the captain's cabin and Baelfire and I will use the first mates." Emma frowned slightly at the formal use of her name but scowled at his guess on timing.

"No. I want to see my parents today." She said determinedly.

"Well I'm afraid I cannot control the wind nor the waves, even for you Princess. There's nothing I can do." He scoffed angrily. Okay, what was up with him? I thought he would be fighting to win her back tooth and nail and here he was being rude, arrogant and calling her Princess, something she hated more than anything else.

"Maybe not." Emma replied, obviously stung at Hook's odd manor. "But I can." We all looked at her as Emma raised her hands and closed her eyes. Green light emanated out from her and the wind changed directions and sped up. The sail swung around and the ship leapt forward making insane time towards the docks. I gripped at the rail to avoid being thrown off.

"Emma!" I yelled out. "Slow down!" She didn't and we sped hastily towards the shore. We were closing in on the docks before her hands dropped and the wind died down.

"Mom!" Henry yelled gleefully. "That was awesome!"

"Was that necessary Princess?" Hook snarled, running about his ship setting things to rights.

"Is calling me Princess necessary, Pirate?" She returned, just as angrily. Something was happening between them and I didn't know what. The anchor was dropped and Emma took Henry's hand and pulled him to the gang plank. They stepped out on the dock and Emma looked around, tears in her eyes. The only time I had ever seen Emma cry was when I was falling down the portal. Her arms wrapped around Henry and she stood still until a movement at the end of the docks caught her eyes. I followed her gaze and saw Snow White and Prince Charming running towards the Jolly Roger. Emma stood still and she didn't move until her parents had nearly reached her. Suddenly she ran forward and jumped into their arms. Henry stood back behind Emma, looking warily at Snow and Charming.

"Henry!" I looked back down the dock and saw Regina sprinting down the dock, her arms opened wide. Henry looked startled and stepped back, holding onto Emma, avoiding Regina's open embrace. The smile on Regina's lips faltered and fell as she looked into Henry's untrusting eyes.

"Regina," Emma began sadly, "He doesn't remember."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: So here is a VERY long chapter! I realize there is a bit more language in this one so if that is going to bother you don't read it! Keep in mind, however, that this is from Regina's point of view and in the show she is a bit more free with her words. I really appreciate all you faithful readers and how you are keeping up with me-This story has been read over 2000 times! I am so floored by the amount of support I have gotten with this! I realize I am posting exceptionally frequently (like twice a day sometimes:) but that is simply because I want to share my story with you all and see what you think! I have just finished chapter 14 so as soon as I get some feedback and my followers catch up I will be posting the next chapter. Enjoy and review!**

**Regina**

This was bullshit. I had not pissed off the most powerful witch ever, the most wicked being in any world, to get back a son who had no idea who I was. Emma Swan remembered, Snow White was as happy as could be with her daughter in her arms hugging her back. But here _my son_ was hiding behind Emma Swan. What kind of sick twisted fate was this? Emma had told me what happened but I still didn't understand. Somehow Rumpelstiltskin (who was dead by the way) brought back Graham (Also dead) and Rumple's ex-wife/Hook's love (again, dead) to live near Emma and grow close to her so that exactly when _they_ wanted to return everything to rights Graham (the dead guy) could kiss Emma and give her all her memories back. But it wasn't true loves kiss or Henry would have remembered too. So it was some other magical kiss that no one knew about. And I thought conjuring tornados to take us to other worlds to capture a witch and steal her magic shoes to bring Emma and Henry back was complicated.

I stared at Henry as he and Emma followed her parents into the war room, hand in hand. He didn't even glance back at me. Of course! I knew what would trigger it! I ran up to my room and opened up my bedside drawer. From it I pulled the book. I had searched the entire kingdom to find Henry's book and when I had, I never left my bedroom. I hugged it to my chest. It had shown Henry the truth originally, it must be what would trigger his memory now! I returned to meet everyone in the war room as Charming and Baelfire began laying out our plan for Emma. I tapped Henry on the shoulder and he jumped, grabbing Emma's hand and looking at me warily. I paused, choosing my words carefully.

"I'm so sorry." I began as calmly as I could. "I didn't mean to startle you. This is your book, I thought you might like to read it. Perhaps it will trigger something?" Henry looked up at Emma who smiled down at him and nodded. He reached out and took the book, looking warily at it and me. Emma nudged him and he looked back at me.

"Thank you." His voice was stiff. I clenched my jaws. Well until he remembered I might as well stop torturing myself and be useful against this bitch.

"No!" Charming was saying. "We need to be unified. She will have her flying men with her so we need to be in the air as well."

"We've got fifteen griffins but only four of us actually can ride them!" Snow exclaimed angrily.

"If we are on the ground they will come to us." Hook added, staring into Charming's eyes.

"If we're on the ground they will overpower us." Baelfire insisted.

"There are hundreds of them, they will overpower us in the air as well." Hook shot back with a glare. Well at least I had Emma's twisted love life to amuse me.

"How am I supposed to do magic from the back of a griffin?" I snapped at Charming. "Your plan is ridiculous. I cannot believe I am saying this, but I agree with Snow. We've no chance in the air, but on the ground we might be able to hold our own."

"We've got another problem." Granny stepped forward cautiously. "Ruby and I won't be able to help you all."

"What?" I snarled. "Why not? Is it against your moral grounds to fight another half-breed?"

"No witch, it's a full moon tomorrow. If she really arrives tomorrow evening as our scouts expected we won't be able to ride griffins, we would kill them. Even if we have gotten better at not killing our friends in wolf form, that doesn't mean we would put you all in danger." Ruby growled back at me. She turned to Henry sweetly. "Hi. I'm Ruby-your book will tell you all about how I'm little red riding hood but also the big bad wolf." Henry smiled back shyly. The fighting continued but I stepped back and watched my son. He had that look in his eyes. It was the same look he had when he figured out I was the evil queen, the same look he had when he made up the name of one of his 'operations', he had an idea.

"Emma," I said quietly. She turned to look at me. Those last few months in Neverland and my gift of happy memories had mended a bit of the rift that was between us. When she looked at me there was no anger or mistrust in her eyes. I nodded at Henry and she smiled, seeing how he was looking at the war table. Then she looked back at me, understanding.

"Hey, guys." Everyone ceased speaking. I rolled my eyes. Had I said, that no one would have even looked at me. "What are you thinking Henry?"

"I get that being unified is important but wouldn't it be more important to use your strengths? Let loose a wolf on them! Have a few people on griffins with bows and arrows, and get your best sword fighters on the ground."

"I think the lad might be right." Hook finally said after a pause. Agreement ran around the table and Emma smiled at Henry who was grinning ear to ear. Emma looked up at me and smiled.

"_Thank you." _She mouthed at me. I nodded, looking at my son, a slight smile on my lips. Charming and Hook began moving the figurines around the table. I moved my own piece in the center next to the green figurine. I would kill that bitch if she made a move towards my son.

"So the Princess and Prince Henry will be in the castle, tending to any wounded with Granny, Doc and Whale." Hook said summarizing the plan.

"Whoa, why is the _princess_ locked away?" Emma spat out glaring Hook down. "I should be fighting, side by side with the rest of you. You're only in this fight because you had to bring me back, I'm not just going to sit to the side and do nothing."

"Yeah! My mom is good at magic, why can't she help with that?" Henry added.

"Because she's very new to magic and on top of that she's been out of practice." I said more snappily than I had intended. But he had called her his mom. I was his mom.

"On the way here she did make some pretty powerful weather magic," Baelfire said. "Papa always said weather was harder than most other branches of magic and not only was that wind powerful but it was pretty accurate." My lip curled. I wasn't the only one.

"You aren't a warrior you are a Princess you've never fought in a battle of this scale before. Forgive me Princess, but you aren't prepared for a war like this. You do not belong with us out there." Hook roared.

"Well there's a first time for everything _Pirate_," Emma snarled back. "And you cannot tell me what to do or where I belong." Wow. There was clearly something going on between the two of them. They were fighting over something. And it was unsurprisingly amusing.

"I say we give her a chance." Snow White added quietly. The look Charming gave her was one of absolute shock and horror. "Oh come on. Mulan, Regina and I, we may all be girls but that doesn't make us any less warriors. Emma can help Regina out and if one of the winged beasts come near her she's got a pretty great right hook too." Snow winked at Emma. David sighed.

"Fine. Who are we to tell you what you can't do anyway?" After the Prince spoke everyone seemed to get on board. Well almost everyone. Hook's jaw was clenched tightly and a vein was popping in his neck. Personally I didn't mind a little help, especially if she was as powerful as Baelfire had said, I just didn't want Henry to be more impressed with her magic than mine.

We set off for food and I was pleasantly surprised to see that Henry was reading the fairy tale book all through dinner. When we set off for bed I found myself peering through the door to Henry's room, watching Emma put my son to bed.

"Wishing it was you in there?" Baelfire's voice whispered from behind me. I jumped and ran my hands over my gown in an attempt to calm my nerves. I hoped he didn't see the tears that had been falling down my cheeks just moments before.

"How did you guess?" I asked, having a feeling that I knew the answer.

"Because that is exactly what I was thinking. That look in his eyes, it's not only that he doesn't remember it's that wariness he gets when he looks at me. And she hasn't even told him that I'm his father yet." I nodded.

"In the end I felt like we were getting somewhere, he loved me. And now, we are further apart than we've ever been." We stood in silence and listened as Emma Swan tucked our son into bed.

"It's kind of cool, right?" She asked him. "Living in a castle," Henry nodded and hugged his book. "And you have your book back, you always loved that book." Henry shrugged and opened it to the middle.

"So that little baby is supposed to be you?" He asked her. Emma nodded and ruffled his hair.

"You know, the first time around you were trying to convince me of all this." She joked. Henry smiled and flipped through the pages, asking questions about each story.

"So who were the guys who came to get us? Killian and Baelfire?" Henry asked. I could feel Baelfire tense up next to me, listening intently at what Emma would tell him. "I haven't gotten to their stories yet." Emma took the book from him and flipped through the pages.

"Well, Killian Jones is Captain Hook, see? You were on his pirate ship today." Emma showed him a picture in the book and Henry's eyes grew wide with excitement.

"That's so cool! Mom, I was sailing Captain Hook's pirate ship!" He looked back down at the book. "But I thought Captain Hook was a bad guy."

"Storybooks back in our world didn't always get things right. Peter Pan was the bad guy. And sure, Killian did some bad things but he had his reasons, and he changed. He's one of us now." Henry nodded.

"And Baelfire?"

"Baelfire is Rumpelstiltskin's son. He lived in our world for a while, too." Emma showed Henry the book. She hesitated as if contemplating her next words carefully. "Henry, he's-"

"Wait a minute," Henry cut her off. "The Queen, the lady who gave me this book, the one you're fighting next to tomorrow, that's Regina?"

"Um, yes, but-" She began.

"Mom! You can't do that! She's the _Evil _Queen. What if she kills you? What if she's really siding with the Wicked Witch of the West? Mom she's a villain, you can't trust her." I felt as though I would choke. My heart broke in two, my son thought I was a villain without redemption, giving him that book had been a mistake. Baelfire put an arm comfortingly around my shoulder and I leaned into him, not caring if he saw the tears in my eyes.

"No! Henry, she isn't like that anymore." Emma tried to reassure him. "She was the one who adopted you in Storybrooke. She has always loved you." Henry sighed, looking altogether unimpressed.

"Just be careful mom." Emma nodded and kissed his forehead and set his book on his bedside table. I turned and fled back to my own room. I lay down on my bed and sobbed. Everything I did I did for Henry. And now he thought I was some evil witch. Hell, he had been more accepting of Captain Hook than of me. I cried myself to sleep that night and when I awoke in the morning I didn't even try to magic the bags out from under my eyes. I dressed in a red and black gown and walked down the hall to Swan's room. She opened the door after one knock and I saw that she knew I had heard every word.

"Regina, I am so sorry. We are going to make him remember everything and then he will understand. You know he doesn't actually feel that way. I nodded stiffly.

"I understand. Actually some of the people here have been talking about your dress and I was wondering if you might want to borrow something of mine?" She paused, surprised at what direction this conversation was going. Then understanding covered her eyes.

"Of course. That would be amazing." I nodded and led her back towards my chambers. "And I will be sure to tell Henry where the clothes came from." She added quietly. I looked at my feet and nodded appreciatively.

"Thank you Princess Swan."

"Oh, Regina, please, just Emma." I nodded. We reached my chambers and I looked through my cupboard until I found it. It had a high ruffled collar and a low dipping v neck. The bodice was fitted tightly but the skirt was large and attention grabbing. This gown too was red and black.

"I thought we could be a bit united. In our coloring I mean." Emma nodded.

"Thank you Regina." I helped her dress and pin up her hair. "Regina, I don't want to fight anymore. And any day Henry will remember and he won't want any of his parents fighting, can we just be friends?" I bubble rose into my throat and I nodded, speechless. We walked side by side into the dining hall and both our breaths caught in our throats when we saw that Charming had dressed Henry up in more traditional Enchanted Forest clothing.

"How do I look mom?" He asked, excitedly bursting out of his chair.

"Oh, Sweetie you look-" Emma and I simultaneously began, we looked at each other startled and I plastered a fake smile on my lips and nodded for her to finish.

"You look wonderful." She turned to me and put a hand on my arm. "Doesn't he Regina?"

"Absolutely regal." I added. I went to sit at the spot on the far end of the table. Snow motioned for Emma and Henry to come join her and David at the table's center but Emma shook her head. I looked up, shocked and watched suspiciously as Emma took Henry's hand and led him to the seat next to me.

"Mind if we join you Regina?" she asked loudly, daring anyone to say a word.

"Not at all." I smiled at Henry but he simply glared at Emma. Emma and I continually attempted to rope Henry into the conversation but when it became clear that his preteen stubbornness was going to be a problem, we lapsed into planning for the war ahead.

"Regina I get that you're far more practiced than I am so I'm just going to do what I did in Neverland and follow your lead." She said after I began attempts to explain different techniques to her. I smiled grateful that she wasn't going to be as stubborn and difficult as our son.

"I think that might be best, dear." The day continued in that fashion. Everyone was preparing for the inevitable battle that would decide our fates and Emma continued to try to get Henry to like me. Sadly the second mission was not as successful as the first. Soon after lunch Aurora whisked Henry away to show him how to help in the infirmary and after that Charming and Baelfire were teaching him basic defense skills in case our walls were breached. Dinner time came and everyone was growing silent. We knew the battle was fast approaching and we all wanted to prolong our time before it fell upon us.

Finally, an hour before dusk set Ruby and Granny rose from their chairs and left, preparing mentally for the transformation Ruby was about to endure. Not ten minutes later we heard it. The sound of the winged men screeching in the cool air came. Everyone took a deep breath and leapt into action. Emma handed Henry off to Aurora with a kiss and some reassuring words. One glance at Baelfire and I knew that he, too was wishing that he could hug his son and sooth his fears. Our forces walked out to the courtyard and waited. I could hear the rustling of the griffin's wings as Snow, Ariel and Eric mounted them. We waited with baited breaths until we heard the horrific cackling of the wicked witch. Then there was silence. And then, in one second, we went from standing in complete silence to the heart of war.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: another long chapter (although not quite as long:) Enjoy, thank you for reading and supporting me! Please review!**

**Random Question: Several reviewers and friends of mine seem to think I should bring Graham and/or Milah back. While I love both these characters and nothing would make me happier than to write for them again I can't find a way to do it while sticking true to my narrative. If you are in favor of this character return and have an idea on how to make it work leave me a comment with your thoughts! Thank you so much!**

**Hook**

My sword was striking down the winged beasts as fast as it could, the Prince by my side copying my motions. Even Baelfire was making use of his cutlass. We were providing a circle of protection around Regina and Swan. They fought against the green one with magic, the resulting lights flashing around them like fire. Swan still getting a grip on her powers so Regina was doing most of the magic, but the green one was more than capable of taking on Regina alone. Snow and the mermaid were riding griffins above us with a handful of people I didn't know, taking out as many of these beasts as we were down here. The Wolf Girl was nowhere to be seen. I looked up at the sky. Dusk was still minutes away but it was a full moon and the moment the moon appeared, so would she. Henry was locked up with the cricket man, Whale and Princess Aurora in the tower, more protected than anyone else as the lad should be. A snarl ripped through the woods followed by the dying screeches of the winged men. The wolf had appeared. Two wolves, as I saw later. The old woman had shed her own cloak for the first time in years to help with the battle.

Just then, Regina was hit with a bolt of green light and she collapsed on the ground. The Green One spun around and found herself face to face with Emma. I couldn't help it. I abandoned my post and ran to help her. Despite what I told myself, despite her anger at me and despite the idea that I would stay away from the Princess, I loved Emma Swan. And I wasn't about to let that witch destroy her. The women began fighting ferociously, colors flying around disorientingly. Emmy fury fueled her powers and her skills picked up. The witch noticed that Swan wasn't about to let her win and reached her hand out, plunging it into Emma's chest.

"Emma!" I called out instinctively. No. Not again. Emma was about to be ripped out of my grip in the same way as Milah had been so many years ago. _'Love her' _Milah had told me. Had she known that Emma would be killed in this way? Despite my actions in the past week I loved Emma Swan more than I had ever loved anyone or anything in my entire life, and here she was, about to die and once again there was nothing I could do about it. Emma looked down in horror but then, meeting the witch's eyes with her own she grinned. What? Emma had seen people forced to endure this retched fate before, how could she smirk like that? Of course. Emma wanted to be with her true love. She wanted the witch to die so she could be with Graham. I could still stop her. I could rush ahead and knock her aside, let the green one tear out my heart instead. A small voice in my head whispered in my ear. _But if this is what she truly wants, who are you to stand in her way?_ As soon as Milah was gone I would have gladly died fighting for revenge because I would have been with her. And if Emma wanted to die, I would let her, and I would finish killing the witch, and I would find a way to follow her. Because in life or death, I would follow Emma Swan anywhere.

**Emma**

I had stood back as much as I could, afraid to get in Regina's way. But Regina had been knocked unconscious and now it was my turn to stop the witch. Emotions rushed through my veins. I knew what Regina always told me, anger fuels magic but I had a different idea. Any strong emotion would do, anger, frustration, sadness, sure, but also joy, happiness and love. And if my past told me anything, it was that love was power, not weakness. So I focused on Henry, a bright red bolt flew from my hand to the witch's face. She blocked it. And my parents, a wave of water overtook the fire she threw at me. My friendship with Ruby, and a blast of energy knocked her backwards. How the lost boys found happiness again and I could protect my mother above us as the witch threw a bolt of lightning at her griffin. How I felt sailing, flying, and how I felt about Killian a blast of energy tore through me and pulled the witch in close enough that any magic she used would affect her as well. Or how I had felt about Killian I should say. Hell who was I kidding? I still had feelings for him, okay fine I loved him. It was true love, I had found it, but he didn't love me back. And that was what killed me. I got distracted, the witch took advantage and plunged her hand into my chest. I looked down in mock horror and pretended for a second that she had the upper hand, literally. But the joy I felt when I heard Killian shout my name made me forget about the façade I had planned for this moment. I looked up at her triumphantly and smirked.

"Oh, right." I said sarcastically, "There is something you should know." Rolling her eyes she tried to pull my heart out. Her smile faltered and she pulled harder. I clenched my muscles, trapping her hand. "You see I am the product of true love so I've got this super powerful love-magic thing going on and it's kind of impossible to take my heart." I tipped my head and feigned concern. "Did I not tell you? Oh no! Well that hardly seems fair! Well, while I've got you here, all trapped and unable to magic yourself out of this one, maybe you could call off your monkeys."

"They aren't monkeys!" The witch screeched. "Why do you keep calling them monkeys?"

"I don't know!" I yelled back angrily. "Why don't you sing about it?" I heard a snort from Neal and looking around I saw that the fight had stopped and every man, woman, flying creature-y thing and beast were staring at us. "Well go on, tell them they are free from your captivity and should leave us alone." The witch glared at me but after a moment more of her struggles and attempts of magic she sighed.

"It is as she says." The witch admitted, struggling with the words. "Go. Go now." The creatures looked around at each other until one threw down the rock it was attempting to beat Ruby with and flew off. Within moments the rest had followed and we were alone with the witch. Regina was stirring and appeared shocked at the sight around her.

"And what about me, my pretty?" She asked. "Your precious Evil Queen isn't powerful enough to kill me and you aren't dark enough, so tell me do you have another witch? Someone who is as powerful as the girl who uses love to make her magic yet dark enough that they would kill someone. My smile faltered, but before I could say a word a voice from behind me made my jaw drop.

"Not a witch, dearie, a wizard!" a gleeful laugh accompanied this statement. "And all the power in Oz!"

**I'm sorry-I had to! Okay I'm not at all sorry! I love the next chapter and I hope you do to!**

**PS-I have just began and AU story and it is constructed a bit differently than this one but I hope you all read it and enjoy it as well. All our favorite characters are back! But that's only because we are going back to the beginning:) Please read it! (Its called August in December) Again thank you for supporting me!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: So this one is a bit short but I think you will enjoy it! I've got more so read, review and enjoy! Again if you have any advice on whether or not I should bring Graham and/or Milah back let me know! **

**Rumpelstiltskin**

I laughed gleefully as the green one's eyes bulged in shock. "What?" She shrieked in anguish. "No! I brought you back to life to be on my side! You were my final resort if they got rid of my warriors!"

"Yes well, dearie," I glanced over at my Belle. She looked beautiful. She was wearing the outfit she had worn the day she and Mulan hunted down the Yaoguai. I had been watching her. I watched her every day she was away from me in that mirror until the day the queen had told me she was dead. I had smashed it in fury. I saw my Belle's look of utter happiness and it gave me every bit of strength I would ever need. I grinned at the witch in all my Rumpelstiltskin glory. "Perhaps you didn't notice, that boy over there is my son, the one they've got locked up in the tower for protection? That's my grandson, my daughter is here too and the love of my life is standing over there, did you really think that a silly dagger could make me turn against them? Oh no, your wickedness, I am not the Dark One any longer, True Love has broken that curse." I turned to Emma Swan, staring at her significantly. "True Love can break any curse." The witch is now desperately trying to pull her hand out of Emma's chest but Swan is holding on tightly. "Well don't just stand there Oz," I looked behind me at all the people the Wicked Witch had enslaved over the years, the talking animals, the flying men, the trees, the munchkins, the pack of werewolves she took, the Winkies, and the Quadlings. I knew I had no right to take their revenge for them, she belonged to them. "She's all yours dearies, take her away." The mob converged around Emma and Regina, pulling the witch away from them and running off with her in tow. As they passed over the hill I could faintly hear her screeching.

"I'll get you my pretties!" Then there was silence. Weapons dropped to the ground and Griffins landed around us, their riders slowly dismounting and looking around. Finally Regina broke the silence.

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be." A burst of laughter and cheers rose up around us as I ran straight into Belle's arms. Tears ran down both our cheeks.

"You were right, True Love was worth breaking the curse." She smiled up at me and captured my lips in hers. I pulled her close, holding my beautiful Belle in my arms, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around. Baelfire was standing at my shoulder in a moment and I pulled him into a hug, keeping one arm around Belle and the three of us stood there in that moment for what felt like an eternity, and yet when that moment was done I felt as though I had been pulled away from them too quickly. All around us people were hugging and celebrating. To my surprise Regina and Emma had embraced and were talking intently glancing at the tower where Henry was kept. Even more surprising was Hook. Instead of running to Emma like the boy in love that he was he simply stared at her in shock and then turned around and walked away. Slowly everyone funneled back to the castle where Henry and the others greeted us warmly. Belle tugged my hand. Without a word needed I knew what she wanted, time alone. I took her hand in mine, nodded at Baelfire and together, Belle and I walked away hand in hand. It was no longer strange that she would want me. I was finally the Rumpelstiltskin that she had seen from the beginning. I wasn't the Dark One, I wasn't Old Mr. Gold with a grudge and a limp. I was Rumpelstiltskin, and my heart was finally true.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Enjoy! I promise Captain Swan will stop being so horribly stupid about their emotions soon! Thank you all for your support! I hope you all like the ship I slipped in here...REVIEW!**

**Neal**

Good Lord. Why, papa? Why would you do that to me? We all returned to the hall and I was having enough troubles not running straight to Henry and sweeping him into my arms and then kissing Emma in a way that would make her forget who Captain Hook ever was but then my dad had to draw my attention to the fact that he and his girlfriend were about to go-be intimate. I shuddered. I did _not_ want to think of my dad doing that. I appreciated the weight Emma's knowledge that her parents were trying to get pregnant had on her so much better at this moment. I mean Belle was all right. Actually, I had gotten to know her pretty well over the past year and she was more than all right-she was amazing. But if you lined everyone's timelines up, she was about a hundred years younger than me. And that was weird. (Although to be entirely honest there were very few couples in the Enchanted Forest at the moment that weren't weird.) I like Belle, but the thought of her and my dad…I shuddered…like I said. Good Lord. I followed the others into the kitchen where Henry and Snow were making enough hot chocolate to feed an army-which was actually quite necessary in this situation. People were laughing and hugging and Henry was telling his version of the battle based on what little he saw from the windows of the tower as loudly as he could. Hook was nowhere to be seen and Emma and Regina stuck to Henry's side like glue. Aurora was rushing around with Jiminy to bandage up everyone's injuries. Snow had a gash in her arm and Charming had been cut several times. I personally was a bit sore but that was it. Granny and Red had retreated to the trees, waiting out the full moon before they could join us. That wasn't right. They had been instrumental in the battle, someone should at least help them get their cloaks back. I picked up Red's cloak from where she had dropped it after dinner and walked out to the forest.

"Red!" I called out. "Granny?"

"Neal!" I heard Granny call out behind me. She and Red were the only ones who actually listened and called me Neal. Somehow she had managed to return to her human form. "Neal! I need your help!" I turned to see her, blood spattered across her body. "It's Ruby, she's been hurt." I blanched. Ruby had been one of my only friends when we had all been cursed back to the Enchanted Forest and we had grown close as we hunted down ways to help Emma. It had been my idea to get her to control herself in wolf form. I ran after Granny and came upon Ruby, her fur covered in blood, both hers and that of others. She was heaving and soft cries were emerging from her lips. I ran to her and threw the cloak over her shoulders. Moments later she shuddered and Ruby the human was back. She was still crying. Whimpering might have been a better word. I had been there the night she got back from having her foot caught in a trap. She hadn't shed one tear. Ruby was tough as nails so this must be serious. Thank God for the cloak because her gown was in such a state of tear and misuse that it practically fell of her as she was lying down.

"Hey, Red." I said gently as I wrapped the cloak more tightly around her, covering her up more modestly. "I'm going to get you back to the castle, okay? It's going to hurt but I need you to trust me." She nodded and whimpered something that I could only assume was a blessing. I gathered her up in my arms and walked as quickly as I could without moving her body too much. Ruby wrapped her arms around my neck and tucked her head into my shoulder. Granny followed us, holding a cloth against a cut on her arm. We reached the gates and I burst into the hall. "Aurora!" I called out, setting Ruby on a couch off to the side of the room. Everyone grew silent. Aurora, Snow and Emma rushed to the couch and began to look at the wounds. As soon as the severity was realized Snow ordered that she be brought to a private room for Whale to work on her. Somehow Whale had ended up in our world. He had been sent back to his, properly and yet a month after the curse struck he had managed to follow us here. I guess there was nothing for him back in his own and with Ruby being here, he had chosen the Enchanted Forest as his home. For some reason the thought of Whale and Red together put my teeth on edge. Regina offered to magically carry her up but I didn't want to take the chance that magic would hurt my friend. Magic could go wrong. Dreadfully, dreadfully wrong. I swept her back up in my arms and carried her to the room Snow suggested. Whale set out to work on her and shoed the rest of us out. Before I left I whispered in her ear.

"Hang in there Red. It's going to be okay." Granny held her hand as Whale began to clean her wounds. I left the room and felt Emma's hand on my shoulder. I looked back at her and in that moment I realized something. Emma was the one that got away. She would always be a part of me and part of me would always love her. Because of Henry we would always be family, but I didn't love her. I loved the mangled, wolf girl in the room before me. She smiled down at me and I knew that she knew.

"You love her, don't you?" Emma asked.

"Huh," a burst of air escaped my body. "I guess I do." I looked back at Emma.

"I'm sorry I've been so relentless with you. Anyone with eyes could see that you and Hook were meant to be together. I guess I was just trying to protect the woman I loved so much that I never stopped to realize that I wasn't in love with her anymore." Her arms wrapped around me and when we stepped back she gave me a shove.

"Go. Get your ass in there. If she feels the same way then there is no one else she would want to hold her hand." I smiled.

"Thanks, Em. Go get your pirate." And with that I spun around and raced back to Red's side.

**Let me know what you think! THank you for supporting my writing!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Just a teaser chapter! Enjoy and 15 will be up soon!**

**Emma**

"Go get your pirate." My heart sank. He wasn't my pirate. I had taken him for granted for so long and then when I finally made up my mind it was too late. He had remembered Milah and we had both realized that I was second tier. Even the past few days showed it. We were further back than we had been the day we had met. He didn't flirt with me meaninglessly, he ignored me completely and when he was speaking to me it was with disdain and anger. He had called me Princess. Not Emma, not Swan, not even lass, but _Princess._ He knew how much I hated that. There was nothing I could do. He had been avoiding me since the battle. He had called out my name. I had heard him scream 'Emma' just when the witch had tried to take my heart. I thought in that moment that it may have meant something but he had been avoiding me ever since and I realized now it must have been a natural reaction to the sight of someone's heart being stolen after what happened to Milah. I missed him.

Henry was staying with Snow and David and I wanted to give Neal some time with Ruby before I burst in there worrying about my friend. That just leaves me. Me with my thoughts and wishes. Me with my longing for Killian and realization that I had completely messed this up all on my own. We just beat the wicked witch of the west. I had just discovered how deep my magic ran. My child's grandfather came back from the dead _and_ broke his curse. I should be so happy right now but the only things I could think of were the way my heart broke every time Henry question Regina, and the way Killian broke my heart each time he walked away.

I walked out on to the balcony outside my room a gazed out onto the stars. It was so beautiful here. If only I was sharing these stars with someone else.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I do not own OUAT-anything you recognize is not mine. TO make up for the last chapter I'm giving you a bit of romance:) Read, Review and ENJOY! **

**Hook**

I stared at the sky as dusk turned to night. The moon poked out from behind the trees and stars shone brightly in the black sky. Emotions ran through me like a river runs to the sea. For a moment I had thought I was about to lose Emma in the same way I had lost Milah. I would have lost her without having told her that I love her. Surely she knew how I felt but it wasn't the same. Not that I could tell her anyway. She still loved Graham. How could I tell her how I felt when she was still mooning over someone else? The night continued and I watched as Baelfire carried the wolf girl back to the castle. Well that was something. The way he looked at her-I had my suspicions through the past year that there was something between them but his constant attention to returning Emma home convinced me that I was wrong, but seeing the concern and panic on Baelfire's face I knew that he loved her. I sat for a while longer and watched as Snow and the Prince brought Henry out to the stables to meet a pony. They helped him brush the horse and feed her carrots before returning a sleepy Henry back indoors.

A drop of water fell on my hand and I looked to the sky for rain. There wasn't a cloud above me. There was another drop running down my cheek. Oh gods I was crying. I hadn't cried since Milah's death and it wasn't something I had ever planned on doing again. Brushing my cheeks off, I laid back on the railing of the balcony and looked around me. A thick green vine ran up the side of the building connecting the balconies on each level. There was stone everywhere. From the thick columns to the turrets to the walls, everything was majestic and grand. Just then, I heard a soft sobbing coming from above me. Directly above me. Someone had emerged onto their own balcony and was crying, just like me. Who could it possibly be? We had just won a war, and everyone who cared _that_ much for the wolf girl would be with her. Regina didn't cry. She might be upset that Henry didn't know her but I knew her well enough to know that if she was reduced to tears they would be the silent and stoic type. I listened carefully until I heard a word. One word that made me nearly fall off my perch to my death at the rocks below me.

"Killian." The voice whispered. Not just any voice. _Her _voice. She was out on her balcony crying, about _me._ I wanted to hold her. Even if I was wrong and she wasn't crying about me, she was still crying. And lord help me but even if it broke my heart in two I wasn't going to sit by and let Emma be sad. I would cross an ocean just to see her smile, and I could rip out my own heart and crush it if it meant my Emma would be happy again. I grabbed hold to the vine and began making my way up towards her balcony. Grabbing with my hook and hand as quickly as I could, I made quick time of the ascension and finally got to the railing of her balcony. She was sitting on a small cushioned chair on the far end of the balcony. Her arms were lying on the railing and her face was resting atop them. Her long blonde curls were splayed out around her like a halo. She still wore the gown Regina had given her. Gods but when she had walked into breakfast this morning, I knew I wasn't the only one who couldn't tear my eyes off her.

"Hello Beautiful." I finally managed. Her head shot up and her eyes widened at the sight of me.

"Killian! What are you doing?" She exclaimed.

"It seems to me that one so beautiful should never be given reason to cry." I began. "If I can at all remedy your sadness I beg of you to allow me that pleasure." Emma looked at me warily and shook her head, tears still streaming down her cheeks. That was something at least. Her walls were down, she was letting herself be vulnerable around me.

"There's nothing you can do." She said gripping my hand and pulling me safely up on the ledge. There was nothing but railing separating us now.

"Because I cannot change the past." I prompted. Of course, she wished someone could change her love's death. Her brow furrowed and she looked down at the floor.

"I guess so," She finally admitted. My heart sunk but it didn't matter. I was here to make Emma happy, not me. "I stopped denying my own feelings but I was clearly too late."

"Emma," I leaned in towards her. "Were I able to bring him back for you I would, but love there is nothing I can do but defend your heart against further pain." Emma's eyes shot up and she looked wholly confounded. She didn't respond and we both stared at each other for a few moments. Then she broke the silence.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You are still in love with your Graham. And I swear to you Emma, whatever my own feelings about you, you must know all I want is your happiness and if I could give you your love back I would, but-"

"I'm not in love with Graham!" Emma exclaimed. "I never was! Just because you are still in love with Milah doesn't mean that I have the same problems, and-"

"You think I'm in love with Milah?" I exclaimed, nearly letting go of the railing and falling to my death. "Emma, I'm in love with you!"

"But when she came back, you pushed me away."

"Because you were so in love with Graham, I didn't want to give you up."

"Killian, I was never in love with Graham. He loved me and it was my fault he died both times. I felt guilty and he was one of my only friends in both Storybrooke and New York so of course I mourned for him but I was never in love with him."

"Say it again." I breathed. She tearfully smiled back.

"What?" she asked.

"My name." I insisted. "Emma for all that is holy say my name again." She smiled and looked into my eyes from beneath thick lashes coated in tears.

"Killian Jones, I love you." She said. Every moment in the past year that my heart had broken thinking of Emma, every second that I thought she loved another and crushed my spirits in those moments, they were all worth it to hear those words. We were inches away from each other. I could feel her breath on my face and my heart was beating so fast I was sure it would jump straight out of my chest. Emma continued. "I think I've loved you for a long time now and have only just realized it." I closed the gap between us, capturing her lips with my own, feeling an electric shock pass through my body. Wind ripped the air around us and Emma's blonde hair seemed to glow with radiance. This was like nothing I had ever felt before. This was beyond a shadow of doubt, true love's kiss.

**Thank's for reading! If this hiatus is killing you and you need some more Captain Swan before March, I've just started to work on an AU called August in December-check it out! Let me know what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Enjoy! disclaimer: I don't own once upon a time-anything you recognize is not mine. **

**Charming**

Henry had just fallen asleep and Snow and I sat back and looked around us. So much had changed in just 48 hours it felt like a different lifetime. Our daughter and grandson were back and even though _he_ didn't remember us, they were here and they were safe. The witch was defeated and her prisoners freed. Rumpelstiltskin was somehow back from the dead, and though I wasn't 100% positive that was a good thing, Belle seemed happy about it. Neal had found love and moved on from Emma, leaving her free to move on with her path in life and Snow had just told me she was pregnant. Life had completely changed and the stress and worry had vanished. Okay, sure the farmers were having problems growing in the long abandoned fields and yes it hadn't rained in weeks which was extremely bad for everyone here and yes the flowers the ladies had planted were all wilted and dying and giving a sad, mournful feel to everyone who saw them no matter what Regina did to them and yes, all the food stores we had when we left were rotten and stale and we were having problems getting food out to the starving masses, but those were problems for tomorrow. Today I could hold my family tight and feel a sense of great relief. Snow leaned her head into my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

Just then a blast of wind ripped through the room. I heard gasps and exclamations from outside the door and Snow and I looked at each other curiously. "Was that?" I started asking.

"True Loves kiss? I think so." She responded. We looked at each other a moment more before running out into the hall looking for the source. People were streaming out of rooms and looking around happily. It wasn't just us. Ariel and Eric rushed up to us and the mermaid gripped my hand tightly.

"Was it you?" She asked desperately. I shook my head.

"I thought it might be you." Snow returned. "Could it have been Baelfire and Ruby?"

"No, he left to get her water a few minutes before." Ariel responded.

"What about Belle and Gold?" Regina asked, entering the hall and joining our conversation as happily as the rest of us. "They disappeared quite a while ago."

"Not us," Belle called out, appearing wrapped in an oversize emerald shirt that I realized was Rumpelstiltskin's.

"Belle!" Snow said, looking at her with a knowing smirk on her face. Belle looked down at her attire, blushing.

"Really?" Regina asked, sounding as embarrassed and disturbed as I was at the thought of Gold, ugh. "You couldn't leave us with reasonable doubt?" the red on Belle's cheeks deepened and I turned to face Eric who looked just as awkward as I felt.

"Ella?" He suggested.

"Nope!" the offending party answered his question while walking hand in hand with her beloved. "Perhaps it was someone in the village!" She suggested.

"No," Regina said, running her hand over the air, testing the magic. "That definitely originated in the castle.

"Close by, I would say." Rumpelstiltskin added, appearing behind Belle. Thanking God that at least Gold was fully clothed I looked towards Emma's room. Had she not felt the electricity in the air? Perhaps she didn't realize what it was. I walked to the door and threw it open.

I was in no way prepared for the sight before me. That _pirate _had_ my daughter_ pressed up against a wall. Having completely divest her nearly every article of clothing she had been wearing, he now proceeded to remove any doubt in her mind as to his feelings for her. I let out a strangled noise and they both looked over at me startled.

"Dad?" Emma gasped, a bit of fear in her eyes. I slammed the door shut and stood in front of it, my eyes wide and my mouth hanging open in shock. Everyone stopped speaking and stared at me.

"Charming?" Snow asked cautiously. "What's wrong?"

"Oh God," I finally stuttered out. "I should not have seen that, I should not have done that, oh God oh God my eyes!"

"What?" Snow said reaching for the door handle, trying to see what I was on about. I pushed her hand away from the door handle and blocked her path.

"NO!" She looked at me intrigued at my sudden outburst.

"Wait-is that?" She looked at our daughter's door curiously and then back at me.

"I found the source." I whispered. She looked back at the door. Then her eyes grew wide and she burst out laughing.

"Emma and Hook?" She finally said, still laughing. The entirety of our guests in the castle were at this point standing before us listening to every word. After a few moments of listening to Snow's laughter and cheering They joined in Snow's celebrations and ran about laughing and shouting excitedly.

"It's not funny! You didn't see!" I exclaimed. That was no, pure, innocent true love's kiss," I began. "That was, that was," I looked up and shook my head, anger clouding my sight as I growled my next words. "I am going to kill that pirate."


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: I don't own OUAT-anything you recognize is not mine. Enjoy and review!**

**Emma**

"Killian Jones, I love you." I said, all though of hiding it thrown out the window as soon as I had heard his own testimony of love. "I think I've loved you for a long time now and have only just realized it." I admitted. The look of happiness in his eyes made me grin and I felt a tear sliding down my cheek. He had just climbed a vine to see if I was alright. He had heard me crying and climbed a freaking vine! To my balcony! This really was a fairy tale world. He stood on the edge of the balcony, holding onto the railing to keep from falling back to the rock slab below. I stood on the other side of the railing but despite the thick stone pillars, we were inches apart. My heart was beating quickly, my hands were sweating and my breathing was shallow and hurried. Just then he leaned in, closing the last few inches between us, claiming my lips in his. I gripped his shirt in my hands, pulling him towards me and his lips, soft and gentle, played with mine. I felt his hand in my hair, and his hook pressing my back, pulling me closer to him. A breath of wind picked up and swirled around us playing with my hair and giving even more intensity to the moment. A burst of energy burst out of that kiss and jetted outwards across the entire castle, spreading towards the woods in the other direction. It was true loves kiss. It may not have been where I expected to find true love, but knowing now for certain that what I was feeling was real made me laugh at the mere thought that I could have found this happiness with anyone else in the world. We paused as he swung over the railing and after his feet stepped firmly on the floor of my room. We stopped, staring at each other smiling and we took in the moment. Unable to wait another moment I sprang at him and pushed him into the wall, capturing his essence in that kiss. He spun me around, taking control and pinning me into the stone and leaning into me. His lips left mine and made their way down my jaw, trailing down my neck until he found that spot where my neck met my shoulder. He heard my soft moan and I could feel him smirk against my skin but before I could reprimand him he went to work on that spot, throwing any thought of anger out the window. Our legs were inter-crossed, his right knee pushed my legs opened. My hands were gripping at his back, trying to pull him even closer to me. His hands moved from my back to my stomach, pulling at the laces that held this dress on me. I leaned back, giving him space to untie me from this cage. When the laces were gone he pushed the dress backwards, freeing my arms and waist, leaving me in my corset. The skirt still wrapped around my waist and wrapping me in his arms, Killian picked me up straight out of the skirt letting it fall to the floor as he set me back on my feet. His eyes ran over me hungrily and I watched happily as he let out a slight moan. Killian was wearing far too much clothing so I quickly took to divesting him of his coat and shirt. I ran my hands over his chest, smoothing out the soft dark hair that adorned his pale skin. Years of sailing the rough seas had given Killian taught muscles and I had never been more grateful for that before in my life. I ran my hands down his arms and stopped when I got to Milah's tattoo. I stared at it in shock. It was no longer alone. The heart was surrounded by water and floating atop the waves was a single swan. Beautiful, simple, its wings spread out behind it. It wasn't white, like the classic swan, but black. Dark and beautiful, it stood out from the rest of his tattoo. I ran my finger over it.

"Do you like it, love?" It was beautiful. And so eternal. It would never go away. I was a part of him for the rest of his life. My hands found their way to his face as I looked up at him.

"I love it." I whispered. Bringing his lips back to where they belonged, on mine. Our passion quickly returned to its heightened state from moments ago but before I could attack his leather pants. His mouth was back on my neck and I found myself pressed back up against the wall, my body intertwined with his. As her returned his attentions to my lips, our tongues danced playfully with each other and our hands freely explored the other's body. I could feel him tracing the bottom edge of my corset, his fingers running around my hips and just above my ass as he inched down the lace panties I had had the foresight to leave on despite Regina's insistence that women here didn't really wear that type of undergarment. My own fingers were not being at all shy as I explored his lower back and ran them over the leather he was still wearing below the waist. Our breathing was deep and I could feel his hips involuntarily thrusting against me and felt my own body shamelessly responding. I could feel him growing, his hardness pressing rapidly into my thigh. We were completely wrapped up in one another, ignoring the world around up. It was simply Killian, and me, and this burning passionate heat that filled the air around us.

A strangled sob came from the direction of my door and Killian and I simultaneously turned our heads towards its source. "Dad?" I managed to stutter out, feeling rather like a teenager getting caught with her first lover. David's eyes were wide and complete horror covered his face as he withdrew his head and slammed the door behind him. "Oh my God." I breathed as Killian's head leaned against my shoulder groaning in frustration. "Come on, we've got to get dressed." I said, reaching for Regina's borrowed gown.

"What?" he moaned. "Good God, Swan. You will be the death of me, I swear it." he growled softly. "You can't leave a man like this, it is hardly good form!" he glanced down at his predicament and I tried to hide the grin that made its way to my lips. "Do you find this _funny,_ Swan?"

"No!" I insisted, doing a horrible job of covering up my laughter. "Come on Killian, you know he'll be back in with his sword in a few minutes and if we're still like this he will kill us both." I added, gesturing to our current state of undress.

"I think with a Siren like you, Swan, a few minutes may be all I need." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back towards him, my back pressed against his chest, his lips biting at my neck playfully. I giggled, quietly, struggling half-heartedly and completely unsuccessfully.

Then, through the thick wooden door, we heard whoops and hollers and cheering followed by a loud and angry "I am going to kill that pirate." We both stopped our playing and looked at each other. I glanced at the door, painfully aware at how close David was to Killian.

"Yes, so these clothes look really nice right now." Killian said hurriedly. I could see real fear in his eyes as we reached for our garments. It was almost comical how quickly we got dressed and as Killian was helping me lace my dress back up David burst through the door, Snow holding his arm and attempting to pull him back, a huge smile on his face. I quickly stepped in between my father and Killian, noticing a moment too late that we had tied my dress on a bit lopsided, and one shoulder had fallen out of its sleeve.

"Hey dad," I tried to speak casually to calm the situation. "What's up?" he ignored me, instead training his eyes on Killian.

"You are a dead man." He said simply. "Run."


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Disclaimer-I don't own Once Upon a Time. Anything you recognize is not mine. Enjoy and Review!**

**Snow**

"You are a dead man." David said simply. "Run."

"David!" I exclaimed as David began to draw his sword, grabbing at his sword arm once again.

"Dad!" Emma yelled angrily. "Are you insane?" I would be lying if I said I hadn't stopped worrying about my husband's anger and began to feel a bit of joy at Emma calling him dad.

"Mate, could we perhaps have this conversation with_out_ weapons?" Hook attempted to reason with David, his hand and hook held out innocently.

"Ha!" David snarled furiously. "I don't plan on doing much talking-just a bit of killing."

"Okay, David now is not the time for an overprotective daddy act."

"_Over_protective-Snow-I don't think you understand-" David began to argue but I put my arm on his and began pulling him out of the room.

"_David_! She's an adult-she can take care of herself. And what's more? This isn't some random guy she's found-you felt that?" I smiled at him and gave him the best puppy-dog eyes I could. "That was true loves kiss." I smiled. "You always said you wanted our daughter to experience the kind of love we have, and now she is. You should be happy." I smiled, giving sweetness one last shot.

"That's different, she's a princess and she deserves better than him, he's nothing but a pirate."

"And you were nothing but a shepherd-what's your point?" I finally snapped. "You're being ridiculous and you're ruining my good mood. My daughter _finally_ let down her walls and let someone in and I am thrilled, not to mention I just found out I am pregnant and I'm not letting you destroy my happiness." I glared him down, giving him the best guilt look I could come up with. He looked like a schoolboy that just got caught skipping class.

"But-"

"Hey!" I cut him off. "No buts! Tell your daughter goodnight, we're going to bed."

"Snow-" he tried pleading once more.

"Now!" I yelled.

"Goodnight." He mumbled, avoiding Killian's eyes. "This isn't over." He whispered menacingly.

"I heard that!" he stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him. I turned to look at my beautiful daughter. "Have a _wonderful_ night, Emma." I couldn't hide my grin. I nodded at her love. "Hook."

"Majesty," he returned weekly. I giggled as I left the room, giddy." It wasn't until I joined my husband in our bedroom that I realized I had just told my daughter I was pregnant.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: I do not own OUAT-anything you recognize is not mine.**

**I'm apologizing in advance as to how depressing this chapter is-lots of sad!Emma moments:( Please Review!**

**Emma**

"Well, I escaped that with my head still attached, I'd say it went well." I heard Killian's voice behind me. Laughing. Joking. I could feel his arms wrapping around me, the warmth of his body pressing against me lovingly. But it was like ghost noises, the imprints of a feeling. The only thing that was real were those words, _'__I just found out I am pregnant and I'm not letting you destroy my happiness'. _Mary-Margaret was pregnant. My _mother, _was pregnant. They would have their baby. They could watch her first steps, hear her first words, and love her all through her life. That baby would know its parents, know how loved it was. It would grow up knowing that it was special, a royal.

It wouldn't grow up alone. It wouldn't cry itself to sleep wondering why its parents hadn't wanted her. It wouldn't be shunted from home to home where it was considered a meal ticket. It wouldn't have to deal with foster brothers who were going through puberty with no girlfriends. It wouldn't have to deal with drugged out foster moms who got jealous when their husbands looked at the pretty blonde charge. It wouldn't have to be unsure about everything. It wouldn't have to turn to a life of crime in order to survive. Tears were streaming heavily down my cheeks by now and I could hear Killian calling out my name in the distance. He was the only one who wanted me. My parents were replacing me. But my pirate never would. I turned and snuggled into his warm chest, sobbing.

"Emma, darling! What is wrong?" he asked frantically.

"She's pregnant." I finally stuttered out. "And they can have everything they want with this baby. This baby isn't going to be passed around like a meal ticket. This baby won't be," I broke off sobbing as I thought about every slap, every grope, and every birthday I spent alone without so much as an acknowledgement from the people I lived with, wishing that my parents would come and find me.

"Emma, love, they aren't replacing you. You know that you will always have a special place in their hearts." Killian slowly rubbed circle on my back, soothing me with his words and his soft kisses that peppered the top of my head. "And you know that no one could replace you. You are the most beautiful, talented, loving and wonderful women who ever lived."

"They might be able to justify what they did, saying I had to break a curse, that they sent me away to be protected from Regina's wrath, but I'd rather face Regina any day then what I went through. I would rather have grown up not knowing who I was, living in some boring monotonous town with parents who loved me even if it meant living the same day over and over. They may be able to skip those 28 years when they think about what they have now, but I can't help but see the people I grew up with. Sons of bitches so evil that Cora looked like a loving mother." His hand stopped circling my back.

"What happened to you, in the foster system? You never really talked about it." Killian asked, leaning his head back suspiciously.

"The same thing that happens to most girls." I muttered angrily. "The dad's and brothers get excited when there's a new girl and like to show their dominance." I insinuated with a half-broken heart.

"Love, do you mean what I think you mean." I made a noncommittal gesture, but Killian could always read me like a book. "Gods, Emma. I didn't know." He sounded as if he were begging my forgiveness for his entire gender. I nestled my head against his shoulder and cried and cried as he held me tightly, rocking me back and forth until I fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: I do not own Once Upon a Time. Anything you recognize is not mine. Enjoy and Review!**

**Killian**

I was seething inside. If Emma hadn't been clinging to me so tightly for comfort I would have gotten up then and there and had a little, _talk,_ with Charming. How could anyone, see someone so pure, so innocent, and so full of beauty as Swan, and want to hurt her? If we were still in the land without magic I would have hunted every one of the men who had hurt her down, and ripped out their entrails with my hook. I would have taught them the meaning of fear, and I would have made them pay for what they did to my love by the tenfold. Except that Swan would never have let me. Emma. These men had hurt her and violated her, and yet I knew that she would simply say it was in the past, she would want to move on and she wouldn't let me wallow in her past. Gods but I loved that woman. I rubbed the curve of my hook in circles across her back, holding her head in my hand. My poor, poor love. And now she felt that her parents were replacing her, trying again, doing it right this time. It didn't matter how much her parents loved her and it didn't matter how well she fit in here, Emma would always have the memories of the ordeals she had to endure in the past. Her cries slowly subsided as she fell asleep in my arms. Sweeping her up, I tucked her into bed, planting a kiss on her forehead. Then I turned and walked out the door. I had a Prince to find. It was high time we had a little talk.

I found his door and pounded on it until it swung open. And irate prince stood on the other side, glaring at me. "You." He spat out. I strode in past him.

"I think it's time we had a little talk." I growled.

"Exactly!" His tone matched mine and I knew he was nearly as angry as I was. "Wait, why are you angry?" added, noticing the same thing.

"Because, _prince_," I snarled furiously. "You're daughter has just cried herself to sleep in my arms." The look on his face turned from anger to concern in a single moment. "Look, I get that you two want your own family, that you want another child, and that you want to get it right this time. But did you really think that _that_ was the best way and time to tell Emma you're expecting?" I heard a soft sob from the bed and saw that Snow White was looking completely torn apart by it. "Have you even asked Emma what it was like for her growing up? What kind of people she lived with?"

"Of course we've asked!" Charming protested, leaning in, our bodies close and full of anger. "She doesn't want to open up to us and she doesn't want to relive the past so we don't push it."

"Well I should bloody well think she wouldn't want to relive the past from what I've heard about it." I pushed Charming away from me. "I don't know what you think but the bastards she lived with did more than just admire your daughter's beauty-they dishonored it! They dishonored _her._ She has to watch you give this child every luxury known to mankind knowing that she grew up, starving, alone, and feeling worthless as the men in her life that were meant to protect her desecrated her spirit ad violated her honor!" My words spat at him like a knife stabs at its target. "There was a way to tell her and _that_ your majesties, was not it." I gave the best attempt at a bow I could manage in the midst of my anger at them both and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind me. I would watch over my Swan. No one would lay a finger on Emma again as long as I was alive.

**Author's Note: For those of you who haven't read my new fic-I want to give you a bit of a sneak peak!**

**It's set in an alternate Universe and is titled August in December. (Gee, I wonder who I'm talking about there.) Don't worry Captain Swanners-it is a Captain Swan fic! I'm going to explain the parameters of this Alternate Universe here so you have an idea of what you would be getting yourself into!**

**Parameters of this Alternate Universe:  
Many things remain the same in Storybrooke but a few things are different. Immediately after the curse was cast, Cora sent Hook to Storybrooke with his memories intact but a spell cast on him that only she could lift. The spell kept him from harming Rumpelstiltskin. She also cast a charm so that he wouldn't age 28 years while the residents of Storybrooke aged around him. August didn't leave baby Emma and they stayed together, him telling her these tales about where they were from. On Emma's 14th birthday August was adopted and forced out of Emma's life. They never saw each other again but she continued to look for the boy who had helped her keep hope and made her feel special. Emma stopped believing in these fairy tales but when her son shows up on her doorstep with stories that match August's word for word, she is intrigued and decides to stick around in hopes that she will find her long lost friend and that she can care for and reconnect with her son. August never found out about Neal but Neal found out that Emma was from the Enchanted Forest all on his own and left in order to hide from his father. Emma went to prison for breaking into an apartment she thought was Neal's but wasn't.**

**I hope you will read my new story! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: I do not own Once Upon a Time-anything you recognize is not mine. Enjoy and Review**

**Rumpelstiltskin**

Well that was amusing in the least. Now the pirate had another angry man out after him. Although to be quite fair Prince Charming was far less likely to kill or mutilate him. As the commotion began to turn to happiness, Belle slipped her small, soft hand in my own and tugged me back in the direction we had come from. She was wrapped up in my shirt and the green silk brushing against her skin brought a smile to my lips. That delicate beauty was mine. All mine. My Belle. As she pulled me back into bed I brought my lips to her white throat. We stood out on our balcony, peering down at the land below us as my lips caressed her neck. I felt a drop of water on my cheek. I looked up. It hadn't rained since everyone had returned to this land. It was taking all the magic Regina had to grow the people's crops. Was this possible? Sure enough, clouds were moving in and water was slowly dropping on the parched ground. The land below us was seeming to blossom immediately, flowers sprung from the ground, the grass turned from the ugly brown color it had been to a bright, spring-filled green that reminded me of Miss Swan's eyes. The salt water that stretched out from the shores brightened to a pale yet bright blue, and thunder and lightning shook the sky.

"What on earth?" Belle breathed. "What is happening?" I smiled as I realized what had caused this bloom of life. I was certain it was happening across the kingdom. Charming and Snow were no longer going to have to listen to the complaints of the people that they were going hungry despite everyone's best efforts to provide for them, or that their wells had run dry even though Regina was doing all she could.

"True Love's Kiss, setting things right, dearie." I whispered, thinking of how happy Emma and Killian must be in this moment. And for once, I wasn't so nauseated by Killian Jones' happiness.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: I do not own Once Upon a Time anything you recognize is not mine.**

A bit of a lighter, happier chapter after some of the drama and sadness that Emma's gone through emotionally. Enjoy and Review!

**Henry**

This was so cool. Like INSANELY cool. But they kept wanting me to remember and mom kept forcing me to spend time with the Evil Queen. I mean really, mom. You want your son to hang out with someone who has the word _EVIL_ in their name? Do you want me to die? And I had heard Grandma and Grandpa talking. Baelfire was my dad. Which meant that Rumpelstiltskin was my grandfather too. I had been a bit concerned about that until I got to the part in this book about how Rumpelstiltskin was also the Beast from Beauty and the Beast which meant that he turns out okay in the end. Plus he was the Wizard of Oz! I mean seriously, how cool is that? These twists in the real fairy tale world made so much better stories than the books and movies back in my world.

Either way I couldn't remember. Sure having Prince Charming and Snow White as Grandparents was SO COOL, but I still wasn't so sure about everything. I knew that there was something going on with my Mom and Captain Hook. I could see it in his eyes when he looked at her but for some reason they were fighting. Maybe I should show her the story about how he became Captain Hook. He was really cool and taught me how to sail a pirate ship! It was so awesome! And when I read his back story I totally understood why he was the way he was. I like him. And even though I like Baelfire too, I could see that mom didn't love him anymore, and I just wanted her to be happy. Captain Hook would make her happy, I knew it.

I would try to do something about that soon. I had just gotten in from petting the ponies in the barn and Grandpa promised that he would teach me to ride tomorrow. He said he had a friend who was one of the best riders in the land and that the two of them would make me an excellent rider. I couldn't wait. I closed my eyes and laid back on the pillows. This bed was about a million times softer than my bed back home. I could get used to this living like a prince thing. In fact, I think I already had.

/

I awoke to the chirping of birds and the buzzing of insects outside the window of my room. It hadn't been a dream. This was so cool. I jumped to look out the window and gasped. What had happened? Yesterday the plants had been dying and the ground had been dry and dusty just last night, but flowers were blooming and colors abounded across the land. In my tower I could see all the way to the next town over and the fields that surrounded them were full of life and plants as well. Life was rushing through the ground and it had clearly rained in the night because there were puddles and mud covering the previously parched earth. Magic. Did it get much cooler?


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: I do not own Once Upon a Time-anything you recognize is not mine. Enjoy and REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**Emma**

"But I thought you said there was a colossal drought?" I asked, fingering a silky rose petal between my fingers. "I thought there was death everywhere and everyone was running out of food."

"True Love's Kiss, dearie." Gold responded cheerfully. He was holding Belle's hand in his and I had noticed that since his return and the end of the battle he hadn't let her out of his sight. I didn't mind. I liked Belle, and even though I was allowing Gold to teach me magic I would rather not be alone with him. I hadn't spoken to my parents since last night and to be honest, my plan was to continue ignoring them until I absolutely had to confront them. Speak of the devil, David was riding his horse towards me determinedly.

"Hey, Gold? You want to teach me that spell you use to run away and hide?" The man followed my line of sight and chuckled softly.

"I think it might be best if you just bit the bullet and had whatever discussion you are attempting to avoid." He suggested, sounding more like the Mr. Gold I knew and less like the bits of Rumpelstiltskin that slipped out from time to time. I thought about it for a moment and shook my head.

"Nope. I'm going to go with run and hide." I turned around and sprinted as fast as I could to the lake shore. Of course when you're running and the guy chasing you is on a horse they tend to catch up rather quickly. But I had magic. I poured all my emotions into running, flying away as quickly as I could and suddenly found that my sprinting feet were no longer in contact with the ground. Um, I was flying. With_out_ pixie dust. I spread my arms and willed myself to rise higher in the sky.

"Emma!" I heard David yell, half worried and half angry. "Emma Swan get down here this instant!" His yells drew the attention of those in the castle who hurried out to see what on earth my father could be yelling about. I heard gasps from the ground below me and within seconds Tinkerbelle and Mother Superior were flying next to me.

"Emma, how are you doing that? Where did you get pixie dust?" Mother Superior asked.

"Um, I'm not sure and I don't have pixie dust, I just wanted to run away and all of a sudden I wasn't touching the ground anymore." I said nervously. Tink laughed cheerfully.

"That's fantastic!" she giggled, much to the blue fairy's overt and obvious displeasure. "Emma, you are doing magic that no one knew about! Looks like True Love is more powerful than we all knew." I sped up and landed on the balcony of one of the few people I actually wanted to talk to. Walking through the doors I pulled back the sheets and ruffled his dark brown hair.

"Hey, kid. It's nearly ten! Wake up Henry!" He groaned and rolled over.

"Morning, mom." He said, rubbing his eyes."

"Come on, they're almost done serving breakfast! I bet if you ask nicely Granny will make you some pancakes!" Henry perked up at this and hopped out of bed. Pulling on his Enchanted Forest-Princely in miniature clothing, he dragged a comb through his hair.

"Grandpa said he would take me riding today." He commented.

"Brilliant!" I said. "Why don't you go find him and ask him to explain everything to you while you eat? I am going to go and get some air this morning, I just need some space okay? I will be back by tonight." I promised him. He nodded, knowing me well enough to know that when I told him something I meant it.

"Okay mom." He gave me a sidelong glance. "Are you okay mom?" I smiled halfheartedly and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. If you need anything talk to my parents. Or Regina. Or Baelfire. Or anyone really, just find someone you know and ask okay?" he nodded but I noticed the crinkle in his forehead when I mentioned Regina. I decided to let it go. He would figure that all out soon enough anyway. And to be honest, Regina might be good now and might even deserve Henry, but that didn't mean I _liked_ her. I kissed Henry's cheek and walked out to the balcony. Flying. It was so free. So unconstrained. It felt like something else I loved doing. With a deep breath I flew over everyone's heads, ignoring my parents' screams and Regina's chortles and landed on the wooden deck of a beloved ship with a thump. He stepped out of his cabins immediately. The happy look on his face soon disappeared to one of confusion as he peered over my shoulder.

"Love, is there any particular reason why your parents and half the castle are riding their horses and stampeding towards my ship?" he asked as he wrapped me in a salty smelling embrace.

"How fast can you get me out of here?" I begged him. A smirk appeared on his lips.

"Your wish is my command, love." Rushing about the Jolly we were soon off, my parents still on the dock screaming my name. I didn't look back. I didn't have to. Henry was safe, and the only other thing I had ever wanted was holding my hand and steering this ship out to freedom.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: I do not own Once Upon a Time anything you recognize is not mine. Enjoy and Review! PRETTY PLEASE!**

**Regina**

That silly girl had left us all to go off on some sort of adventure. And she could fly. I couldn't fly without fairy dust, why could she? This was ridiculous. On the other hand she had told Henry to come to me if he needed anything. Maybe she was just trying to give us some bonding time, while she had her own sort of bonding time. She seemed to be fighting with her parents and while I was no longer attempting to take their lives, it still brought me a bit of amusement.

There was a knock on my door and when I opened it I saw my little boy staring up at me. "Henry?" I practically gasped the word.

"Grandpa said that I should get you to help with my riding lesson." He said. I grinned and nodded.

"Of course sweetie, let me just get changed." I rushed to pull on my pants and coat and hurried out to meet them in the stables.

"Regina!" Charming said cheerfully. I figured if my grandson was going to learn to ride he should do so from one of the best riders in the realm." I grinned.

"You mean _the _best rider in the realm." I returned. I had come to enjoy Charming's company. He had fought with many of his own people to keep me safe and I was welcome in his councils. I asked him why once. It was clear he still trusted me just about as far as he could throw me but he told me that despite my evil tendencies I had been a cunning and rather clever ruler. Put that together with Snow's heart and his sword and we might be able to rule this realm better than ever. He leaned over to me while Henry fed a small black pony some carrots.

"Actually it was Emma's idea. She remembered what Snow had told her, about the day you two met and thought it might give you some time to show Henry you weren't what his storybook says you are." I nodded and willed out a silent thank you to Emma. Charming and I showed Henry how to groom and feed his pony and then we plopped him on, mounting our own horses and walked out towards some open fields. He wasn't half bad. By the end of the day he was cantering in loops around the field with great posture and I was so proud of him. I leaned over to Charming.

"He's a natural." He grinned back.

"Of course, he's got it on all sides. Including the adopted one." He responded. I grinned. Finally. I had a family. It was just missing one piece. True Love.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: I am so sorry I haven't been on here for a while! I had some MAJOR writers block but I knew where I wanted this to go so I finally forced the words out of me! I apologize if this isn't up to my usual standards but again, it was a bit forced. I hope you enjoy this Once Fanfic as we are reaching the end, so here it is! The penultimate chapter! Read it! Love it! Review it! (Seriously-review!)**

**Killian**

"Love, don't misunderstand me," I began cautiously. "I have absolutely loved these past couple days with my two loves, the sea and my goddess of the sea," I paused and used my lips to brush her neck. A soft giggle escaped her and I wrapped my arms even tighter around her waist. This moment was beautiful. Emma had somehow conjured up a ridiculous contraption she called a 'bikini' and a pair of 'swim trunks' for me and we were lying on the Jolly Roger, wrapped in each other's arms and basking in the sunlight. I didn't want to ruin it. But there was something different about Emma these days. At first I contributed it to our declaration of love and some new-found openness Emma might be feeling towards me, but now I realized that I was lying to myself. She wasn't acting like herself. She was acting like Milah, in those days when she most missed her son. We needed to go back to Henry. "But,"

"No! Not the 'b' word! Are you making me go back to them?" she groaned.

"No!" I insisted hugging her even closer to me if that was even possible. "But I am suggesting you go back to Henry." I could feel her tense up. A tear dripped out of her eye and onto my bare chest. "Emma?"

"I know." Her voice broke and that cracking noise broke my heart. Our fingers intertwined and I squeezed her hand. "I miss him. But I can't face my parents."

"We don't have to!" I reassured her quickly. "We can go back and I can distract your _charming_ parents." She grinned at my completely non sexual innuendo and finally nodded.

"You're right, I'm being ridiculous! Of course we have to go back. Henry may not be in danger but that doesn't mean he's happy." I jumped up and pulled the sails up, resetting our course.

"To the Queen's Keep."

**Regina**

Not this again! Henry! I screamed out as Gold did his best to reverse the curse that she-bitch had cast over my son to no avail. Neal held me back as I tried to blast the witch into oblivion.

"I warned you, Regina, pretend to be me again and you would pay." Ursula gloated slipping back down into the watery depths. I hadn't even been serious. It had been a joke, a funny game with Henry. We had been having so much fun over the past few days, really bonding. He had even stopped looking at me suspiciously and began preferring the time we spent together to that with his grandparents. (Although if _my_ grandparents had been looking at each other with the soppy gazes these two had been I would run straight towards the evil queen, too.) Ariel had been basking in the depths and Henry had wanted to swim so I gave him a merman's tail and he had taken off in the shallows. He had called me to come in after him but then he got that look in his eyes, that look he had when he had some sort of deviously adorable plan. (Or were the adorably devious? When I was focused on how wonderful my son was it was difficult to say.) He had asked me if the story about me pretending to be Ursula was true and if I had done the Disney movie justice. I laughed and had morphed myself the way I had back in the day and chased him about teasing him. Then _she_ showed up. Ursula reminded me of her past threat and when I explained that it had been a joke, I had been pretending for my son, not trying to harm anyone she got an evil look on her face.

"Well I hope your son was _very_ amused. Because that may be the last laugh he ever has." She cackled and with that she hit him full force with some sort of sleeping curse. As he was swimming. Which of course meant that he started to sink. I rushed to him and pulling him out of the water. Ariel had thought quickly and ran to fetch Rumpelstiltskin. He began doing what he could to try to set back the curse and I did my best to kill the sea goddess. Sadly, goddesses seem to be a bit more impervious than witches are and before I could do any real harm she began setting fires in the greenery around my castle. For each shot I took she shot more flames. Ironic, really, that a sea goddesses main destruction abilities lay in fire. It wasn't until one of her flames nearly hit Snow White that Neal had dived on top of me to stop any further assault. And with that she cackled her last goodbye and slithered back into the ocean. I rushed back to Henry and cradled his life-less head in my hands.

"No!" I screamed. I could barely hear a think my head was so filled with curses I would like to throw at the sea queen but I was aware of Neal's screams and yells of anger nearby. "Henry, please! Henry!" suddenly I realized that I had been in a very similar situation before and that Henry had come out of it perfectly fine. "Emma!" I called out, looking around and half expecting her to pop out from the crowd that had gathered. Damn her, she had always been there when I didn't want her and now that I needed her she was gone? Curse her damn 'get away from mommy and daddy vacation with my dreamboat pirate' thing! "True Love's kiss! It worked with Emma before and it could work again! Someone has to go after her, someone needs to go get her!" I looked at the still people surrounding me. "Well? GO! MOVE! How hard can it be to track down a magic flying pirate ship?"

"Regina, this isn't one of our sleeping curses." Rumple yelled. I realized now that he had said it several times before, I simply hadn't been paying attention.

"What do you mean?" I snapped angrily.

"If he isn't awoken in the next ten minutes, he will die."

"Ten minutes. I have ten minutes to find Emma Swan and Captain Hook _and_ bring them back here?"

"It's impossible, Regina, just breaking through the shields we put up after the last invasion takes at _least_ that long." Just then a shout rose up from Pinocchio.

"Look!" he yelled. "It's the Jolly Roger!" Sure enough, for how many other pirate ships sailed through the air rather than the sea? We were saved.

"The enchantments," David groaned. "They aren't going to make it." And true to form the ship stopped and began shifting through our spells, one by one, more slowly than it could possibly take.

"No," I said. "Henry please, wake up! Emma loves you and she's almost here! Hang on for her Henry!" my voice lowered to a whisper. "Hang on for me! I love you Henry!" And without thinking I leaned forward and kissed my son's forehead, the way I had every day from the day I adopted him to the day I broke my own curse to save him.


End file.
